The Lion King: Through Her Eyes
by MonstarzGirl
Summary: A human girl goes on a safari, but things go upside down when she wakes up as a black leopard after a near-death experience. She meets Mufasa, Simba, and all the characters from her favorite movie and tries to find a way to change back to normal. Will she be able to find her way, keep herself alive from Scar's claws, and help Simba to reclaim his place as king? I only own my OC.
1. The Beginning

Along the tall grasslands of the Serengeti, a young woman in her early 20s was holding a camera as she took pictures of an antelope herd. The woman has fair skin, medium golden-brown hair tied back in a pony with a few tendrils hanging out, and blue eyes. She wore a pair of sunglasses, a white tank top, tan shorts, and a pair of brown sandals. The woman is named Victoria.

She snapped a few pictures of the antelope and said to herself, "Perfect. Can't wait to show the folks what Africa's like up close." Victoria looks through her camera and sees a few snapshots, of wildebeests, gazelles, lions, cheetahs, meerkats, elephants, rhinos, and a few monkeys. Taking out a bottle of water from her bag, she took a sip and looked to see a butterfly flutter around. It landed on Victoria's finger, which made the woman smile and say to herself, "We're all connected in the great Circle of Life."

The butterfly flew away from Victoria's finger as the herd of antelope began to run fast. Victoria looked to see the herd running fast as a group of lionesses ran after them, hunting for their prey. She stayed low to the ground to not let the predators see her or catch her scent, then Victoria slowly crawled away to keep a safe distance. Victoria inched away more as she heard the roars from a distance, but felt something snort behind her.

Victoria began to tense up a little and heard some laughing. She muttered to herself, "Oh no..." Slowly turning around, Victoria looked to see three hyenas licking their chops and a few feet in front of her. Two of the hyenas looked ferocious, while the third one has a stupid look on its face. Victoria began to shake and get scared, but she quickly got out a bottle of pepper spray and squirted at the three as she said, "Get back, you mangy creeps! Back!"

Victoria sees the hyenas whimper and rub their eyes with their paws, then took the opportunity to run away from them. Victoria kept running as the adrenaline began to rush and looked over her shoulder to see the hyenas catching up to her. Fear took over Victoria, but she didn't stop running and kept going as fast as her legs could carry her. She ran without stopping to catch her breath and let out a scream as she lost her footing, then began tumbling down a sloping hill.

Victoria kept rolling along and as she got towards the bottom, she couldn't stop rolling and her head made contact with a rock. Victoria stopped rolling and groaned in pain as she hit her head. She touched her head and moaned, "Ugh, what a ride." Victoria began to get up, but she started to lose consciousness and fell on her side. The last thing she could see were the three hyenas from before coming down the hill and everything went black.

* * *

**Victoria's POV**

My body felt so numb and I began to wake up. I heard a bunch of roars and some voices that sounded familiar, but I couldn't place them. One of the voices has a bit of a Mexican accent saying, "Hey! Hey! Okay, uncle! Uncle!" The other voice sounded feminine and said, "We give! You win! Just don't hurt us anymore!" A voice that sounded deep and powerful growled, "Enough! If I catch you three near the Pridelands again or anywhere near Pride Rock, there will be no mercy."

I moaned as I blinked my eyes open and looked to see the hyenas from before run off. I began to get up, but my head still hurts. I felt something furry nuzzle my cheek and the voice from before asked, "Are you alright?" I said, "My head...the hyenas...running... Huh? Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks for ask-" I stopped as I looked to see a majestic lion with golden fur, a red mane that was thick, and a pair of amber eyes looking at me.

I looked at the lion and began to tense up a little. I tried to say something, but all I let out was a squeak from my throat. I said, "You can talk? This can't be real. Lions can't talk." The lion looked at me and said, "What do you mean? I can understand you as well as you can understand me. You're a peculiar leopard." I couldn't believe my ears. I said, "Leopard? I'm not a leopard! I'm a human! I don't have a tail or spots!"

I began to get up, but I felt funny on my feet. I looked at the lion, who said, "I know a leopard when a see one, especially a black one. You can't fool me."

I said, "Oh, c'mon! I am a human! Look, I have brown hair! See!" I reached for my hair, but I couldn't find my ponytail. I rubbed my head and I felt fur. I pulled my hand away fast and looked to see that my hand is actually a black paw. I said to myself, "What the heck? What happened to me? This can't be me!" I got up on two legs, but began to tumble and said, "No! No! Oh no, this can't be happening!"

I ran my tongue over my teeth to find them pointy and sharp. I whimpered, "These aren't mine! What's..." I felt something flicker around and looked behind to see a tail swishing from side to side. I stopped in my tracks and screamed at the top of my lungs, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

I began to freak out and said, "I'm a panther! How did I get like this?! What is going on?! I'm all hairy and have a tail!" I began to curl myself up into a ball and rocked myself as the lion said, "Calm down. It's alright..." I didn't bother to listen and whined, "WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME?!" I felt myself being rubbed gently and looked up to see the lion say, "It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you."

I tilted my head to the side and looked at the lion. By looking in his eyes, I somehow felt relaxed and saw a gentleness in them. I rolled over to get up and got up on fours. The lion looked at me and I said, "Sorry if I freaked out, it's just that I'm not like this."

The lion said, "I see. What was the last thing that happened before you woke up?"

I took a deep breath and said, "Well, I told you before that I'm a human. Okay, was a human. I took cover in the grass when the lionesses began to hunt, so I backed away slowly to not let them catch my scent. I felt safe, but I turned around and saw three hyenas. I think they were the ones you saved me from."

The lion nodded, "Yes, go on. What happened next?"

I continued, "They were about to close in on me, but I had something to repel them and sprayed them in the eyes. I watched them get distracted and ran as fast as I could, but they went after me. I kept running and running, but I lost my footing and fell down the hill. I hit my head against a rock, then everything went blurry and the hyenas were at the top of the hill. Before they came down, everything went black and that was it. The next thing I knew, I woke up and I'm like this."

The lion looked at me and said, "I heard a scream coming from the hill and went to follow it, but I found the hyenas coming close to you." I said, "Well, thanks for getting them off my back before they tried to finish me off." The lion nodded and said, "You're welcome. I think we didn't introduce each other properly. I am Mufasa, king of the Pridelands. And you are?"

I couldn't believe this is happening to me; I'm already an animal and I'm meeting one of my favorite characters from The Lion King. I snapped out of my daydream and bowed my head in front of the king, "Victoria, your Majesty." I lifted my head up to see Mufasa say, "That's a beautiful name. You don't have to be formal, Victoria." I smiled a little and looked to see a hornbill come flying over.

The bird panted, "Sire, is everything alright? I heard that scream again and followed where you ran off to. What's this leopard doing here and why is she out here in the savannah?" Before I could say anything, Mufasa said, "Zazu, I just found her after I heard the scream from the hill. Three of those hyenas tried to kill her, but I stopped them before they could lay a paw on her."

The bird landed on the ground and looks at me. I looked at the bird and said to be friendly, "Hi, I'm Victoria."

The bird said, "Hello, miss. I am Zazu, King Mufasa's majordomo. You're new here?"

I answered, "Yeah. I don't have anywhere to go. Is it alright if I could come with you two?"

Zazu looks unsure, then Mufasa said to the bird, "She could stay at Pride Rock and be safe there." Zazu said, "Alright, we better head over now. It's almost close to sunset." I began to follow after Mufasa, but I tripped over my new feet and fell on my face. I muffled into the ground, "This is gonna be harder than I thought."

I heard a chuckle from Mufasa and looked up to see him. He asked, "Having trouble?" I got up and spat out some dirt in my mouth, then said, "It's easier on two feet, but this is new to me." Mufasa got near me and said, "You'll get the hang of it. Just take your time and you'll do fine." I watched him walking slowly and used my front leg to move, then used my other legs. I thought about how my dogs back at home walked and began to copy their walk, then I smiled, "I'm doing it!"

I began to pick up the pace and almost felt like running, then I caught up to Mufasa and looked to see an amused look on his face. He began to sprint fast and I took after him as we ran towards a giant rock in the middle of the grasslands near a stream. Mufasa said to me, "Victoria, welcome to Pride Rock."

* * *

**How was that one? I thought of doing a Lion King fanfic since I saw the musical last Saturday; it was AMAZING! I loved the cast, the songs, and everything was wild! I only own my OC; the movie and characters are owned by Disney. If you wanna know what Victoria looks like as a human and panther, check out my DeviantArt gallery. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	2. Simba's Birth

I looked at Pride Rock and said, "This place is beautiful." I looked to see a bunch of lionesses out on the rock and saw them looking over. I felt my ears twitch and heard some of them murmur, "What's a leopard doing here? Where did she come from? How did she get here? Her eyes look different than the others."

I saw a mandrill with some kind of stick walking over from the giant mountain; I knew who the mandrill is and it's none other than Rafiki. He walked over towards us and smiled, "Ah, Mufasa! Good to see you that you have returned safely." Mufasa welcomed the monkey with a sort of hug as he wrapped his paw around Rafiki's back saying, "Good to see you again, old friend. How is Sarabi?"

"The queen is healthy and happy as always." Rafiki answered. He looks at me and circles around me with curiosity. Rafiki said, "Who is this, Mufasa? A new friend? Hmm, she seems a little odd with her posture." Rafiki placed a hand on my head and I winced a bit from the bruise I had earlier. I said, "Careful, it's still tender." Rafiki looks at me and asked, "What happened?"

I didn't want to go into full detail and say that I was human before, but said, "Hyenas tried to get me, I ran as fast as I could, and I fell down a hill before I hit my head against a rock. When I came to, Mufasa threatened the same hyenas and they left before you could try to say 'supercalifragilisticexpialidocious'."

The three looked at me with raised brows and I said, "Just a word I know back home."

Rafiki nods and says, "She doesn't appear to be a threat at all."

I smiled a bit and before I could ask a question, a lioness ran towards us with a worried expression on her face. Mufasa looked at her and asked, "What is it, Sarafina?" She answers, "It's Sarabi. I think it's time." I went after the two towards Pride Rock, climbed up some rocks to get to the foundation, and headed inside. I looked to see a lioness on her side and breathing hard.

Mufasa got towards the female's side and nuzzled her face as he said, "It's alright, Sarabi. I'm here." Sarabi panted and looked at me. She asked, "Who's this? Why is she here?" Mufasa said, "I found her before the hyenas tried to kill her. She doesn't have anywhere to stay." I looked at the two, then Sarabi winced in pain as she gave a small smile. She asked, "What is your name?"

I said, "Victoria. Pleased to meet you."

Sarabi nods, then she groaned in pain. I looked around a little worried as two more females came towards Sarabi. Mufasa began to walk out of the cave, then I said, "Wait, where are you going?" Mufasa looked over his shoulder and said, "I'll be back after the cub is born. Keep an eye on the both of them." As Mufasa was out of sight, I couldn't believe that I'm going to be seeing a lioness in labor.

I looked below Sarabi's tail and could see her being dilated. Sarabi said as she was in pain, "How much longer?"

I answered, "Soon. Just keep breathing and start pushing, okay?"

Sarabi began to push and blood began to come out of her as she was pushing. I looked to see something wet and round come out, then I said, "Okay, you're almost there! I see the head!" The two lionesses looked in shock, then Sarabi began to worry. She couldn't stop pushing and said, "I can't do it! It's too soon!" One lioness, named Imani, said, "Don't stop, Sarabi. I know you can do it."

The second lioness, Aisha, said, "You're strong. You can make it."

I said, "Your Majesty, don't give up. You're doing great before. Now, give it all you've got! Just one more push!"

Sarabi began to push with all the strength she could muster, then a baby lion all wet came out and let out a squeal. I looked at the cub and began to place the cub next to his mother, then Sarabi licked him clean. I smiled, "It's a boy." Sarabi finished licking the cub clean and looked at me. She smiled, "Thank you, Victoria." I nodded and replied, "You're most welcome. I'll get Mufasa."

I ran out of the cave and I couldn't believe what just happened; I helped a lioness give birth to a cub! I looked to see Mufasa sitting near the edge of the rock and came beside him. I looked to see the sun setting and it looked beautiful. Mufasa looked at me and asked, "How is she?"

I said, "Mother and baby are doing fine. You have a little prince."

Mufasa looked at me surprised and whispers, "I have a son..."

We got inside the cave and looked to see Sarabi with her cub, who was still sucking for milk. The cub stopped and coughed a bit on the milk, then a bubble came out of his mouth and popped. I held back a giggle at how cute this is, then Mufasa nuzzled Sarabi and looks at the cub. He said, "He's perfect." Mufasa looks at the cub and gives the little one a loving lick on his head, then smiled, "Simba."

Sarabi said, "That's a good name for our son."

I smiled, "It fits him."

I looked to see the cub trying to walk, but is a little shaky. I got down to the ground and said, "Hey, Simba." The baby lion reached his tiny paw and touched my face, then I held back a little laugh as Simba rubbed up towards my face. Sarabi smiled, "He seems to like you as a sister." I looked to see Simba fall asleep and sighed, "Yeah, he's such a sweetie."

I gave a small sigh and thought about my family, then walked out of the cave sadly. I looked to see the sky already dark and the moon shining. I thought about how worried my parents might be about me being gone and looked to see Mufasa walk out of the cave. I looked to see him walk towards me and he said, "Thank you for helping Sarabi. Are you alright? You seem sad about something."

I shuffled my front paw and said, "I just really miss my family back home. They're far from where I am now. They'd be worried sick if I've been gone for too long and that I'm not human anymore. I know I sound crazy, but it's true."

Mufasa looked at me and said, "I know how you feel, but I know that they're still thinking about you everyday. They're still in your heart."

I sighed, "I just wish I was with them, safe and sound."

I curled myself into a sleeping position and began to fall asleep, then Mufasa nuzzled me and said, "You should stay inside. It's safer there and you wouldn't want to freeze." I looked at him and asked, "Really?"

He nods, "It's the least I could do. I saved you from the hyenas, took you in, and everyone seems to like you. You even helped my queen give birth to my first child." I got up and said, "Okay, thanks." I headed inside the cave to see a bunch of the lionesses and some of their cubs asleep, then I followed Mufasa towards a space where Sarabi and Simba are fast asleep.

Mufasa laid next to his wife and son, then I laid next to him. I curled myself up to get comfortable and Mufasa said, "Good night, Victoria." I yawned as I began to fall asleep, "Good night...Dad."

* * *

**How was that so far? Looks like Victoria's accepted as a member of the pride, helped Sarabi give birth to Simba, and is looking up to Mufasa as a second father. :) Up next: Circle of Life! I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	3. The Circle of Life

**Third Person POV**

The sun began to rise as the animals of the savannah looked over the horizon. The birds began to fly towards Pride Rock as various animals began to head over. Giraffes, zebras, cape buffalo, elephants, rhinos, cheetahs, wildebeests, antelopes, and monkeys came towards the majestic rock to see their new future king.

_Nants ingonyama bagithi baba_

_Sithi uhhmm ingonyama_

_Nants ingonyama bagithi baba_

_Sithi uhhmm ingonyama_

_Ingonyama_

_Siyo Nqoba_

_Ingonyama_

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabaal_

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Se-to-kwa!)_

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Asana)_

_From the day we arrive on the planet_

_And, blinking, step into the sun_

_There's more to see than can ever be seen_

_More to do than can ever be done_

_There's far too much to take in here_

_More to find than can ever be found_

_But the sun rolling high_

_Through the sapphire sky_

_Keeps great and small on the endless round_

_It's the Circle of Life_

_And it moves us all_

_Through despair and hope_

_Through faith and love_

_Till we find our place_

_On the path unwinding_

_In the Circle_

_The Circle of Life_

Zazu flew towards Pride Rock to see Mufasa looking over the animals. Zazu landed near the king's feet and gave a bow, while Mufasa gave a nod. The animals parted as Rafiki walked up towards the rock and climbed up. The mandrill and lion embraced each other, then Mufasa turned towards Sarabi and Victoria. Sarabi licked Simba as Victoria nuzzled the cub.

Rafiki chuckles, "Looks like the leopard has become attached to the future king."

Victoria smiled, "I bet he'll make a great ruler someday, just like his father." She looks at Mufasa, who smiled in return and gave the black leopard a lick to her cheek. Mufasa looks at the leopard and said, "Victoria, come here." She walks towards the majestic lion, then he asks, "Victoria, do you swear to keep Simba safe and protect him from harm?"

"I do." Victoria answered.

Mufasa asks again, "Do you swear to keep this pride safe and look to each member as a family?"

"I do."

Mufasa nods and said, "Victoria, you are a part of our pride. You are not only a member, but you are among family. You will be like a sister to Simba and he will look up to you." Victoria smiles and said, "I will be honored to be a sister to him, just as I would be honored to be your own." Mufasa nuzzles Victoria and said, "Thank you, my daughter."

Victoria looks to see Rafiki crack open a fruit and uses his thumb to wipe over the fruit on Simba's forehead. He does the same to Victoria, then sprinkles dust on both Victoria and Simba. Victoria scrunched her nose a bit as Simba lets out a tiny sneeze. Rafiki takes Simba in his arms and goes towards the edge of Pride Rock as Victoria followed behind the two.

The mandrill showed the crowd of animals Simba as they all cheered, while Victoria opened her mouth and gave a roar. From the clouds, a beam of sunlight shone on Simba and Victoria. One by one, all of the animals began to bow before the future king and the new addition to Mufasa's pride.

_It's The Circle of Life_

_ And it moves us all_

_Through despair and hope_

_Through faith and love_

_Till we find our place_

_On the path unwinding_

_In the Circle_

_The Circle of Life_

* * *

From below Pride Rock, a mouse scurried around a cave and cleaned its face. As it sniffed and squeaked, it started to scurry again. However, a dark tan paw with black claws sticking out stops the mouse. The paw belonged to a lion with dark tan fur, a black mane, green eyes, and a scar over the left eye. This is Scar, Mufasa's brother. The mouse was hanging by its tail as the lion said, "Life's not fair, is it? You see I, well, I shall never be king."

Scar caught the mouse by the tail again and smirks, "And you shall never see the light of another day. Adieu." He opens his mouth to eat the mouse, but stopped as Zazu said, "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?"

Scar drops the mouse, but kept his paw over the mouse to not let it escape. The male sighed in annoyance, "What do you want?"

The hornbill answers, "I'm here to announce that King Mufasa's on his way, so you better have a good for missing the ceremony this morning." The mouse managed to escape and ran towards a hole in the cave for safety, which made Scar say, "Oh, now look, Zazu. You made me lose my lunch."

Zazu laughs, "You'll lose more than that when the king gets through with you! He's as mad as a hippo with a hernia." Scar looks at Zazu and said, "Ooh, I quiver with _fear!_" Scar had a dangerous look on his face and began to prowl, which made Zazu back away and say, "Now, Scar, don't look at me that way!" He began to fly away and cried, "HELP!"

Scar caught Zazu in his mouth and was about to swallow him, then Mufasa called, "Scar!"

Scar has Zazu in his mouth and replies, "Mmmm-mmmm-mmm?"

Mufasa sternly said, "Drop him."

Zazu pokes his beak out of Scar's mouth and said, "Impeccable timing, your Majesty!"

Scar spits the bird out, leaving Zazu rolling to the ground and covered in saliva. The lion walked towards the king and greeted sarcastically, "Why, if it isn't my big brother descending from on high to mingle with the commoners." Mufasa glared at his brother and said, "Sarabi and I didn't see you at the presentation of Simba and Victoria." Scar looked over his shoulder and said with mock surprise, "That was today? Oh, I feel simply awful."

Scar used his front claws and scratched the wall of the cave, which gave a screeching noise and made Zazu cringe. Scar looked at his claws and said, "Must've slipped my mind." Zazu said as he flew towards Scar's face, "Yes. Well, as slippery as your mind is, as the king's brother you should've been first in line!" Scar snapped at Zazu, which made the hornbill hide behind Mufasa's leg.

Scar sneered, "I was first in line until the little hairball was born and some ingrate leopard came into the picture."

Mufasa said, "That hairball is my son and your future king. The ingrate leopard is a member of the pride and is like a daughter to me. You should treat her with respect as she does to me."

Scar said as he began to walk away, "Oh, I shall practice my curtsey."

Mufasa growled, "Don't turn your back on me, Scar!"

Scar looked over and said, "Oh no, Mufasa. Perhaps _you_ shouldn't turn your back on _me._" With that, Mufasa roared and charged towards Scar. He snarled with his teeth bared, _"Is that a challenge?"_ Scar rolled his eyes and simply said, "Temper, temper. I wouldn't dream of challenging you."

"Pity! Why not?" Zazu said.

Scar answers, "Well, as far as brains go, I got the lion's share. But when it comes to brute strength, I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool." Scar walks away from Pride Rock, leaving the king and hornbill alone. Zazu sighed, "There's one in every family, Sire. Two in mine, actually, and they always manage to ruin special occasions."

Mufasa shakes his head and sighs, "What am I going to do with him?"

Zazu said, "He'd make a very handsome throw rug."

"Zazu!" Mufasa said.

As the two walked back towards Pride Rock, Zazu jokes, "And just think of it! Whenever he gets dirty, you can take him out and beat him!" Mufasa chuckled at the joke and heads back towards Pride Rock. Once he was walking there, he heard a happy laugh and looked to see Victoria in a tree. She was resting on the branches and said, "Alright, I can finally climb trees! I'm the tree master!"

Victoria looked to see some fruit and reached her paw out to get one, grabs it in her mouth, and jumps down to the ground with ease. She walks over towards Mufasa and Zazu, who looked to see her with a ripe mango in her mouth. Mufasa said, "You got that all by yourself?"

Victoria drops the fruit to the ground and said, "Yeah, and finally able to climb trees better than I used to back home. I kinda stink at hunting and I couldn't get anything." Mufasa said, "I'm sure you will, Victoria. Don't give up." Victoria picks up the mango with her mouth and heads inside the cave, then used her claws to open the fruit and began eating it.

Victoria looks to see Simba walking towards her and trip a little. Victoria got towards the little cub and said, "You'll be able to walk better, Simba. Here, try this." She offers a small chunk of the mango, pierces her claw through the chunk, and lifts it towards Simba's lips. The cub sniffs at the fruit and starts to lick the juice, then opens his mouth and chews on the piece.

Victoria tilts her head and said, "Like it, huh?"

Simba finished eating and rolls on his back to expose his belly for more, then Victoria fed Simba a few more pieces. The two looked at each other, then Victoria said, "Oh, I'm gonna get that belly of yours!" She pressed her face into Simba's belly and blew raspberries, which made the cub giggle. Victoria hears Sarabi chuckle and say, "Looks like you won, Victoria."

Victoria muffled with her face still on Simba's stomach, "I can't get off! My face is stuck to him!" Victoria laughs a bit and looks to see Sarabi carry in some meat, then she began to eat some of the kill with the queen. Mufasa came in and ate the rest of the meat, then the four headed out of the cave to watch the sunset.

* * *

**How was that one? I thought of having Mufasa take in Victoria as an adoptive daughter and be more of a big sister figure to Simba, as well as showing the two together. I don't own the song; all rights to Disney. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	4. Victoria's First Hunt and Bonding

Victoria woke up to see the other lionesses stretch a bit. Aisha said, "Victoria, we're going to hunting. Would you like to come?" Victoria rubs her neck and said, "Yeah! I wouldn't mind going! I kinda need some pointers though. Just don't want anyone mad at me or to slow anyone else." Aisha said, "Okay, just try to follow us and you'll be able to get the hang of it."

_We baba zingela siyozingela baba_

_Zingela siyo, zingela baba_

_Hi ba la qhubekeni siyozingela_

Imani said, "We were a little uneasy at first for our first hunt, but we did great. I bet you can catch an antelope or a buffalo faster with those legs." Victoria blushed a bit and said, "I guess so." The young black leopard heard her stomach growl and said, "Ooh, better get something fast before my stomach starts to argue." Imani held back a chuckle and said, "Alright, let's go."

_Ta ta_

_Mama wele le hay_

_Ta ta mama wele tata_

_Zingela baba_

_Ta ta_

_Mama wele le hay_

Victoria followed after six of the lionesses towards the grasslands and looked to see a bunch of antelope grazing. Victoria stayed low to the ground and watched the lionesses begin to stalk their prey. She watched them run around and try to catch one of the antelope, then snapped out of her daydream as she heard Aisha call, "Victoria, we need some help!"

_Ta ta mama wele tata_

_Zingela baba_

_Uye yay nibo_

_Oh! Uye yay nibo_

Victoria ran fast as her legs could carry, but she accidentally tripped over a twig and rolled around. She managed to get up and screeched as an antelope nearly rammed its horns to Victoria's side. Victoria started to run with the lionesses and moaned, "I'm starting to hate fast food!" Imani said, "You're this close to getting that one, Victoria! Don't give up!"

Victoria sees an antelope trying to catch up with the others, then Victoria smiles to herself, "Time for the element of surprise: stealth." Victoria slunk around in the grass fast without making a sound as she went after the antelope, then she sprung towards a tree and jumps against it to improve her leap. Victoria lashed out her claws and lets out a roar as she jumps onto the antelope's back, then she opened her jaws and clamps onto the animal's throat to suffocate it. The antelope kept kicking to buck Victoria off, but Victoria kept a good grip on the animal and watches its life begin fade. Victoria took the opportunity as the antelope fell to the ground and snapped the antelope's neck with a twist, killing the animal in an instant.

_Ah, hey, ah, hey, ah!_

_Ukunqoba!_

_Ukunqoba!_

_Ukunqoba!_

_Ukunqoba!_

Victoria panted and licked the blood off her lips, then spits the blood out. The other lionesses ran towards the black leopard to see if she's alright, then Victoria smiled, "I'm okay. Breakfast is served." The lionesses came over and began to eat some of the antelope meat, while Victoria begins to walk away. Sarafina looks over and said, "Victoria, aren't going to eat? You hunted the antelope and you should deserve a share."

Victoria said, "I eat meat, but I eat it cooked because my stomach can't digest raw meat."

Aisha said, "That's a peculiar way to eat meat. You're a leopard, right?"

"Yeah."

Aisha said, "I'm sure you can eat meat like how we do and other leopards do. Come on over. There's plenty for everyone and some saved for you." Victoria walks over and takes a strip of some meat and begins to eat it. She licks her lips and said, "Not bad. It almost reminds me of steak." Victoria ate her share and heads back to Pride Rock as she sees Sarabi with Simba.

The cub ran over and nuzzled Victoria. She smiled, "How's my favorite little brother doing?"

Sarabi nuzzles Victoria and said, "Simba just started talking. He said 'Mama', 'Daddy', and he even tried to say your name. He even asked where you were."

Victoria said, "Darn, I missed the first two! He tried to say my name? Simba, can you say my name? Victoria?" She repeats herself again, but says it slowly for Simba to understand. Simba tilts his head and said, "Vict...Vi...Vi...Vivi!" Victoria pats Simba's head with her paw and said, "You almost got it, Simba." Simba giggled and said, "Vivi!"

Victoria nuzzles Simba and said, "You can still call me that, buddy."

Simba began to pounce after Victoria's tail that was swishing up and down, then the tail began to tickle Simba as he said, "Vivi, no!" Victoria looks at Simba and said, "Uh-oh, looks like the Tickle Snake is back and has claimed its prey!" Victoria and Simba began to run around Pride Rock as they laughed, while the lionesses looked over at the two playing.

Victoria grabs Simba with her paws and said, "Gotcha! The Tickle Snake will go away if you surrender! You give?" Victoria began to use her tail to tickle Simba more, making the cub squeal and say, "I give! Vivi, make Tickle Snake go away!" Victoria grabs a hold of her tail with her teeth, but doesn't bite her tail hard and muffled, "It's still wriggling! Oops, it's losing and it lost! Pffbbt!"

Simba cheered, "Yay! You did it!"

Victoria and Simba looked to see Mufasa walk over towards them as he said, "Having fun, you two?" Simba ran towards his father and said, "Yeah, Vivi just came back fwom hunting!" Mufasa walked towards the leopard and said, "I heard that she caught her first antelope from Aisha. She said that you were shaky at first, but you managed to use a tree to jump against it and go in for the kill."

Victoria said, "Well, that one was fast and I almost had it. I managed to get it by being stealthy, then jumped on its back and tried to take it down." Mufasa pulls his adoptive daughter into an embrace and said, "You did well, Victoria." She leans her head onto Mufasa's shoulder and said, "Thanks, Dad." Victoria pulls away and asks, "So, what are you doing here?"

Mufasa said, "Just wanted to see how you and Simba are doing. I guess you didn't get to see the rest of the kingdom." Victoria looks at him and asks, "You're going to show me the rest of the Pridelands? Sara-I mean, Mom, can I go?" Sarabi smiles, "It's alright by me as long as you stay with him." Victoria happily rolls over and said, "Whoo! Alright!"

Mufasa and Sarabi laughed lightly as Victoria was rolling around happily. Victoria springs up and said, "Okay, I'm good. Let's kick it!" Victoria climbs down Pride Rock after Mufasa, then the two walked around the savannah. Mufasa showed Victoria around some of the trees that has a family of monkeys and different herds. As they met up with the elephants near the waterhole, one of the calves came towards Victoria shyly.

The elephant calf asks her mother, "Mommy, is that the leopard from the ceremony when Prince Simba was presented?"

The elephant, Jamila, answers, "Yes, Tana. This is Victoria."

Victoria smiles and raised a paw for a wave, "Nice to meet you."

Tana walks towards Victoria and said, "Nice to met you, too. You have pretty eyes. I never saw a leopard with blue eyes before." Victoria said, "Thank you, Tana." The elephant calf said, "You're welcome. Hey, wanna play with me?"

Victoria said, "It's okay if your mom says so."

Jamila said, "It's fine by me. Just stay around where I can see you, honey."

Victoria and Tana ran around the watering hole happily, then Tana filled some water up her trunk and squirts Victoria. The leopard let out a squeal, "Ah, it's cold!" Tana started laughing, then Victoria used her paw to splash the calf. The two laughed as they began to get each other wet, Victoria ran around and was about to splash Tana, and gets splashed by a familiar lion.

Victoria spits some of the water out and looks to see Mufasa laughing. Mufasa ran around and smirks, "See if you can get me!" Victoria ran after her adoptive father and Tana filled her trunk with water, then Victoria and Tana began to get Mufasa wet. They managed to get him soaking wet as his mane sagged, then Mufasa said as he tried to sound serious, "You two are in big trouble."

Tana and Victoria both said, "Uh-oh!"

Mufasa began to splash at the two, which made them squeal with laughter. Victoria began to make a run for it, but Mufasa gained on her and managed to pin her down. Victoria squirmed and kicked her legs as she laughed, "Cut it out! Cut it out!" Mufasa brought up a claw and teased, "Cut it out? Where, right here? Or maybe here?" Victoria laughed as Mufasa started tickling Victoria's stomach, then Victoria called out, "I surrender! I give! You win!"

The two got up and shook themselves dry, then they looked to see the clouds darken. Mufasa sighed, "Storm's about to come soon. We better head back to Pride Rock." Tana ran towards Jamila and said to Victoria, "Nice meeting you, Victoria!" The leopard calls back, "Nice meeting you, too, Tana!" The rain began to pour as the thunder began to roll, which made Mufasa and Victoria race back towards Pride Rock.

As the storm continued, Rafiki was in a baobab tree and began painting a lion cub on the trunk. He held up an open fruit and wipes a bit onto the cub's forehead and said with a small chuckle, "Simba." Rafiki began to paint another figure next to the cub, but did something different. He drew a sort of leopard with blue for the eyes and black around the body, then drew a human with brown hair and has the same eyes as the leopard. Rafiki said to himself, "Victoria, the leopard princess and equal of the pride."

* * *

**How was that one? Looks like we get to see Victoria adjust more, bond with Simba a bit and see him grow, and see Mufasa spending a father/daughter quality time with her. I don't own the song; all rights to Disney. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	5. Pouncing Lessons and Scar

**Victoria's POV**

Time passed with each day as I began to feel more at home with the pride. I've been calling Mufasa and Sarabi 'Mom' and 'Dad', made friends with a bunch of the animals, and been a big sister to Simba. He's been growing a bit more by walking, talking, and starting eat like us. We get along very well and have fun together, as well as play with some of the other cubs and younger animals close to Simba's age.

I was still asleep and was dreaming, then heard Simba say, "Dad! Dad! C'mon, Dad! We gotta go! Wake up!" I turned on my side and tried to get more sleep, but I felt Simba near me as he said, "Dad! Vivi! Dad! Vivi!" I moaned, "Gimme ten more minutes..."

I heard Sarabi say over Simba's voice, "Your son's awake."

Mufasa tiredly said, "Before sunrise, he's your son."

I felt my tail being pulled and felt teeth clamp on it, which made me shoot up awake and screech, "AH!" I looked at Simba and said, "That really hurts!" Simba looks at me and said, "Sorry, just needed to wake you up." I stretched a bit and said, "Let's see if you can wake up Dad." Simba began to tug on Mufasa's ear as the adult lion still snored, but Simba fell backwards and fell near the other lionesses.

Simba sprang towards Mufasa's face and butts him, then he said with a pout, "You promised!" Mufasa cracks an eyelid open to see Simba and said, "Okay. I'm up, I'm up." He woke up a bit more with a yawn and gets up as he shook his mane, then Sarabi wakes up and stretches herself. We headed out of the cave as Mufasa said, "Simba, Victoria, follow me. There's something I want to show the both of you."

Simba and I followed him towards the top of Pride Rock, looking to see the sunrise. The sky looked beautiful as it turned from red to blue as the sun rose. Mufasa said to us, "Look, you two. Everything the light touches is our kingdom."

Simba looked in wonder and said, "Wow!"

I looked and said, "Cool..."

Mufasa said, "A king's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun. One day, Simba, the sun will set on my time here and will rise with you as the new king." Simba looks at him and asks, "And this will all be mine?" I walked around a bit and noticed a dark area that has no sunlight over there. I asked Mufasa, "Dad, what about that place? Doesn't that count?"

Mufasa looked at me and said, "That's beyond our borders, Victoria. You and Simba must never go there."

Simba asks, "But I thought a king can do whatever he wants?"

Mufasa smiles a little and said as we began to walk away, "Obviously, there's more to being king than getting in your way all the time."

Simba asks curiously, "There's more?"

I looked over my shoulder and chuckled, "Simba."

We headed towards a hill and looked to see a herd of antelope leaping. Mufasa said, "Everything you see exists together in a delicate balance. As king, you need to understand that balance and respect all the creatures from the crawling ant to the leaping antelope."

Simba's the one who asks a lot of questions and says, "But, Dad, don't we eat the antelope?"

I spoke before Mufasa did and said, "Yes, we do. But here's the thing. When we die, our bodies turn to ash and become the grass. Then, the antelope eat the grass. Isn't that right, Dad?" Mufasa nods and said, "That's right, Victoria. We are all connected in the great Circle of Life."

Zazu flew over and lands on a rock as he cawed, "Good morning, Sire! Ah, Victoria, top of the morning!"

Mufasa looks at the hornbill and responds, "Good morning, Zazu."

I smiled, "Top of the morning to ya, Zazu."

Zazu saluted, "Checking in with the morning report!"

Mufasa nods, "Fire away."

Zazu began, "Well, the buzz from the bees is that the leopards are in a bit of a spot." I looked to see a grasshopper jump from one blade of grass to another, as well as Simba jumping after it. I noticed another one and decided to catch it, but had no luck. I crossed my eyes and looked to see the grasshopper on my nose, then shook my head as the bug hopped away.

Zazu continued, "The baboons are going ape!"

Mufasa looks at Simba jump near a rock and asks, "What are you doing, son?"

Simba opens his paws to see if he caught his grasshopper, but found zilch. My adoptive sibling said, "Pouncing." I rubbed my face with my paw as I licked it, then said, "Same here, but the bug won and flew away." Mufasa has a sly look on his face and said, "Let an old pro show you how it's done." Zazu still kept blabbing about the gossip as he said, "I told the elephants to forget it, but they just can't!"

I held back a giggle at the joke and Mufasa said, "Zazu, would you turn around?"

Zazu turns around saying, "Yes, Sire." He kept talking, then Mufasa nudges me and jerks his head towards Zazu. I gave a wink and began to crouch low, then Mufasa lowers Simba's back and whispers, "Stay low to the ground." Simba looks up and said, "Okay, stay low to the ground." Zazu turns around to look at us, then asks, "What's going on?"

Mufasa answers, "A pouncing lesson."

Zazu nods, "Oh, very good pouncing." After about three seconds, Zazu began to freak out and whine, "Pouncing?! Oh no, Sire! You can't be serious!" Mufasa looked at Zazu and twirled his claw around to have Zazu turn around, which made me hold back a laugh. Zazu mutters, "This is so humiliating!" I began to creep up slowly and heard Mufasa say, "Try not to make a sound."

Zazu looks around and asks, "What are you telling him, Mufasa? Mufasa? Simba? Victoria?" I looked to see Simba next to me and quietly mouthed, "On three." I thumped my tail quietly two times, then we both pounced towards Zazu as he let out a squawk and I called, "Three!" Mufasa began laughing, then I looked at Zazu and watched Simba walk triumphantly towards his father.

I called, "How's that, Dad?"

Mufasa said as he laughed, "That's very good, both of you!"

I headed towards the two, then Mufasa said to me, "Now, this time-"

Zazu panicked, "Sire! Hyenas in the Pridelands!"

Mufasa lept away and said, "Zazu, take Simba and Victoria home."

I gave a nod, then Simba ran towards the rock and calls, "Aw, Dad! Can I come?" Mufasa shook his head and said, "No, son." He runs off to get the hyenas out, then Simba walks towards me. He huffs, "I never get to go anywhere! You get to go more than I do!" I looked at Simba and said, "You're not the only one. I have limits, too. Hyenas are one of them. Dad saved me from them before you were born."

Zazu flew over our heads and said, "Oh, young master. One day you will be king and then you can chase those slobbery, mangy, stupid poachers from dawn until dusk!" As we headed towards Pride Rock, Simba said, "Vivi, I'm gonna go visit Uncle Scar. Wanna come?"

I know about Scar and remembered that he's evil, but said, "Nah, I'll be okay. I'll just be with Mom and get some shade. I'll play with you in a bit, Simba. Fair enough?" Simba said, "Okay, see ya."

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Scar prowled along near Pride Rock's ledge on the side and flicks a rock away with the swipe of his paw. He stops in his tracks as Simba came and happily said, "Hey, Uncle Scar! Guess what?" Scar looks over his shoulder and rolls his eyes as he mutters, "I despise guessing games."

Simba said, "I'm gonna be king of Pride Rock!"

Scar is still not amused and dryly said, "Oh, goody..."

Simba ran towards the edge and said, "My dad and sister just showed me the whole kingdom! And I'm gonna rule it all!" Scar sighed, "Yes. Well, forgive me for not leaping for joy. Bad back, you know." He falls on his side with a plop, then Simba ran towards his uncle and rests on the male's raven mane, "Hey, Uncle Scar? When I'm king, what'll that make you?"

"A monkey's uncle." Scar replied.

Simba rolled around with a chuckle and said, "You're so weird."

Scar looks at his nephew and gave a small smile, "You have no idea. So, you and the leopard girl seem close?"

Simba said, "Yeah, Victoria's great. She's fun to be around with and makes me laugh. She even taught me how to pounce and got some pointers from Dad." Scar gets up and said, "I think she sounds fascinating. Your father showed the both of you the whole kingdom, did he?" Simba walked after his uncle and said, "Everything."

Scar sat down as he asks, "He didn't show you what's beyond that rise of the northern border?"

Simba sat down and said, "Well, no. He said I can't go there. Even Victoria's not allowed to go."

Scar said, "And he's absolutely right! It's far too dangerous, only the bravest lions and leopards go there." Simba stood up and said, "Well, me and Victoria are brave. What's out there?" Scar quickly shakes his head and said, "Oh, I'm sorry, Simba. I just can't tell you."

"Why not?" asked Simba.

Scar said he rubs Simba's head with is paw, "Simba, Simba, I'm only looking out for the well-being of my favorite nephew."

Simba said, "Yeah, right. I'm your only nephew."

Scar takes his paw off Simba's head and says, "All the more reason for me to be protective. An elephant graveyard is no place for the young prince, not even the leopard girl. Oops!" Scar placed his paw over his mouth with fake shock, which made Simba interested and say, "An elephant what? Whoa!"

Scar began to act dramatic and said as he placed his paw near his forehead, "Oh, dear! I've said so much! Well, I suppose you'd have found out sooner or later, you being so clever and all." Scar pulls Simba close to his face and nuzzles him saying, "Oh, just do me one thing. Promise me you'll never visit that dreadful place!" Simba looks at his uncle and said, "No problem."

Scar smiles as he shoos Simba away, "There's a good lad. You run along now and have fun. And remember...it's our little secret." As Simba happily runs off, Scar turns away with an evil smirk and came up with an idea.

* * *

**How's that? Looks like Scar has something up his sleeve and might be up to no good. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	6. Ditching Zazu, A Song, and Bones

**Victoria's POV**

I stretched a bit under the shade and smiled, "Ah, this is the life." I looked to see Sarafina pulling her cub, Nala, and say, "Alright, sweetie. It's time for your bath." She began to lick Nala clean, then I looked to see Simba running over. I got up and said, "Had a nice chat with your uncle?" Simba rubbed against my leg and said, "Yeah, he wanted to know more about you and he seemed interested."

I began to feel uneasy about this, but said, "Okay."

Simba goes over to Nala and says hi to her, then he said, "C'mon! I wanna show you and Vivi this great place!" Nala said as her mother kept licking her, "Simba, I'm kinda in the middle of a bath." Simba began to flinch as Sarabi said, "And it's time for yours." Simba began to run, but Sarabi caught him with her mouth and holds him as she begins to lick him. Simba whined, "MOM!"

I held back a laugh as Simba was getting licked and watched his tuft stick up as Sarabi licks his head. Simba moaned, "Mom, you're messing up my mane!" Sarabi stops and smiles, then I gave Simba a noogie and said, "Aw, it's more you!" Simba whined, "Vivi, not you too!" Simba jumps out of his mother's arms, wipes his head to fix his fur, and said, "Okay, okay, I'm clean! Can we go now?"

Nala asks, "So, we are we going? It better not be anyplace dumb."

Simba said, "No, it's really cool!"

Sarabi looks at him and asks, "So, where is this really cool place?"

Simba said, "Oh, around the waterhole."

I looked at Simba with a raised brow and said, "Oh, yeah? What's so great about that? We've been to the waterhole almost about a hundred times in two weeks." Nala adds, "Yeah, there's not much to do there. Why do you wanna go?" Simba got towards Nala and said through clenched teeth, "I'll show you when we get there!" Nala looks at her mother and asks, "Uh, Mom? Can I go with Simba?"

Sarafina tilts her head in thought and looks at Sarabi as she asks, "What do you think, Sarabi?"

Sarabi looks unsure and said, "Well..."

Simba and Nala looked at her as they flashed huge grins, "Please?"

Sarabi smiles, "It's alright with me." The two cubs cheered and began to run, then I got up and asked, "Is it okay if I go with them? I can keep an eye on the two." Simba looks at me and asks, "You get to come with us?"

I nodded, "Uh-huh."

Nala and Simba cheered again, then Sarabi adds, "As long as Zazu goes with you."

The joy stopped as we exchanged annoyed looks, then Simba moaned, "No, not Zazu!" I looked at Sarabi and said, "Mom, do we have to? I'm old enough to keep an eye on them." Sarabi said, "I know, Victoria, but Zazu will be good at being an extra help." I sighed in defeat, "Okay, Mom. C'mon, kids. Let's go with Banana Beak to the watering hole."

We headed towards the watering hole as Zazu flew overhead. He called, "Alright, step lively! The sooner we get to the waterhole, the sooner we can leave." I walked behind Simba and Nala, listening to their conversation. Nala asks, "So, where are we really going?"

Simba said, "An elephant graveyard."

Nala said surprised, "Wow!"

I didn't like the thought of this. I know that these two would try to ditch Zazu and head over there, then the hyenas would come. I thought about sticking with them because these two are my responsibility and that I'm the babysitter. If I stayed with them, they'll be safer with me without Zazu chickening out. I shushed them and said, "We better leave Zazu out. He'll suck the fun out of everything."

Simba said, "Good idea, Vivi."

Nala asks me, "Okay, but how are we gonna ditch the dodo?"

I thought for a bit, then we all whispered about our plan Operation: Ditch Banana Beak.

I looked up to see Zazu fly down towards us as he said, "Oh, just look at you two. Little seeds of romance blossoming in the savannah. Your parents will be thrilled with you being betrothed and all. Even Victoria will be ecstatic seeing this." We exchanged glances, then Simba asked, "Be-what?"

Zazu said, "Betrothed. Intended. Affianced."

The kids looked at each other, then Nala asked, "Meaning?"

I said, "Okay, that means you and Simba are going to be married when you get older."

"Yuck!" Simba said with his tongue out.

"Ew!" Nala shook her head in disgust.

Simba looks at me and said, "I can't marry her! She's my friend!" Nala looks up at me and adds, "Yeah, it'll be so weird." I gave a tiny chuckle and said, "I know how you two feel, but you'll understand when you're older." Zazu folds his wings and said, "Well, sorry to burst your old bubble! But you turtle doves have no choice. It's a tradition that goes back many generations."

I used my paw and managed to make it like a mouth when Zazu said this, as well as sticking my tongue out and crossing my eyes. The cubs giggled quietly at me being funny, then I called, "Lame-o!"

Simba said, "Agreed. When I'm king, that'll be the first thing to go."

Zazu said smugly, "Not so long as I'm around."

Simba said, "In that case, you're fired."

Zazu said, "Nice try, but only a king can do that."

Nala shrugs, "Well, he is the future king."

I poked Zazu and said, "Yeah, so you have to do what Simba tells you. That also mean you listen to the older sibling, _c'est moi._" Zazu used his wing to slap my paw away and snapped, "Not yet, I don't! And with an attitude like that, I'm afraid you're shaping Simba up to be a pretty pathetic king indeed!" Before I could say something, Simba looks at Zazu and smirks, "Not the way I see it!"

**Simba:** I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!

Zazu gets stuck onto a trunk, squeezes himself out, and plucks a hair off Simba's head.

**Zazu:** Well, I've seen a king of beasts with quite so little hair!

Simba used a bunch of leave to make a mane, shakes it off, and roars at Zazu to make him fall into a mud puddle.

**Simba:** I'm gonna be the main event, like no king was before! I'm brushin' up on lookin' down, I'm workin' on my ROAR!

**Zazu:** Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing!

Zazu thought he reached for some kind of leaf to use as a towel, but uses an elephant's ear and blows his nose into it. The elephant smacks Zazu away with its trunk, sending the bird flying with a squawk. Simba, Nala, and I slid across the water past some flamingos as they flew away.

**Simba:** Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

Zazu waddles towards the bank as he is soaking wet, then grumbles, "You've rather a long way to go, young master, if you think!"

**Me:** No one saying "Do this!"

Zazu began, "Now, when I said that-"

**Nala:** No one saying "Be there!"

Zazu tried to continue, "What I meant was-"

**Simba:** No one saying "Stop that!"

Zazu kept stammering and losing himself, but we're having fun getting his feathers ruffled.

**Simba, Nala, and me:** No one saying "See here!"

Simba and Nala got on some ostriches as I ran along with them after Zazu said, "Now, see HERE!"

**Simba:** Free to run around all day!

**Zazu:** Well, that's definitely out.

**Simba:** Free to do it all my way!

Zazu flew towards us and glared, "I think it's time that you and I arrange a heart to heart!" He smacks against a rhino's behind as she was eating some grass, then the cubs rode off.

**Me:** Kings don't need advise from little hornbills for a start!

**Zazu:** If this is where the monarchy is headed, count me out! Out service? Out of Africa?! I wouldn't hang about! AWK! This child is getting wildly out on wing!

I made it with Simba and Nala as a bunch of zebras stood regally in two lines, then we passed through.

**Simba:** Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

We went with a bunch of elephants as Tana joined in on the fun, as well as a bunch of giraffes, hippos, antelope, birds, anteaters, and monkeys began to join in the fun.

**Simba:** Everybody, look left! Everybody, look right! Everywhere you look I'm standing spotlight!

Zazu groans as he tried to ruin the fun, "Not yet!" The monkeys caught him and began to pick him for bugs, while Jamila used her trunk to swing me up in the air as the giraffes did to Simba and Nala. I laughed as I was in the air and landed on the ground safely as I sang along with everybody.

Let every creature go broke and sing!

Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing!

It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling!

Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

Oh, I just can't wait...

To be king!

I caught Simba with my teeth and had Nala on my back, then I ran off with the two as the animals made their pyramid collapse and Zazu get squashed by a rhino. I heard from a mile, "I beg your pardon, madame, but GET OFF! Simba? Nala? Victoria?"

We got towards a clearing and I gently placed Simba on the ground as Nala jumps off my back. We started laughing, then Simba said, "Alright, it worked!" Nala smiled, "We lost him!" I said, "Yep, thanks to me and Simba." Simba began to take all the glory and said, "I am a genius."

Nala sneered, "Hey, genius! It was my idea!"

Simba said, "Yeah, but I pulled it off with my sister."

"With me!" Nala said.

Simba smirks, "Oh, yeah?" He pounced at Nala, then she shoves Simba hard to the ground. Nala giggles, "Pinned ya!" Simba groans as he lightly pushes her off him, "Hey, let me up!" Simba began to tackle Nala and the two rolled down a hill, then I ran after them. I got down with ease and looked to see Nala shove Simba to the ground as she teased, "Pinned ya again." We all looked to see a spurt come out of a geyser, as well as a bunch of bones lying around.

We slowly walked up a hill that has an elephant skull and Simba said, "This is it. We made it." We got onto the trunk to look at the view, which was shadowy and bleak. There are skeletons of elephants everywhere and it just makes your skin crawl. Nala said, "It's really creepy."

I said, "This looks spooky here."

Simba asked, "Isn't this great?"

Nala said, "We can get in big trouble."

Simba chuckles, "I know."

We looked at the skull and I said, "Whoa, talk about a big head. Wanna know if its brains are still there?" Simba looked at me and said, "Yeah, let's check it out." As we walked over, Zazu flew towards our faces and said, "The only thing you'll be checking out is out of here! We're way beyond the boundary of the Pridelands!"

Simba teases, "Look, Banana Beak is scared!"

Zazu pokes Simba's nose and snaps, "That's Mr. Banana Beak to you, fuzzy! As of right now, we are all in very real danger!" I walked towards the skull and said, "C'mon, we're safe. You three got me: strong, tough, and sassy." Simba said, "I walk on the wild side. I laugh in the face of danger. Ha-ha-ha-ha!" We all heard laughing echo from the skull, Simba ran towards Nala and Zazu, and I got in front of everyone to protect them.

However, fear started to take over as I looked to see three familiar hyenas come out. They're the same ones that tried to kill me before I hit my head, as well as the ones Mufasa saved me from.

* * *

**How was that one? Talk about another cliffhanger! I thought of having some fun with this by making Vivi (me) be the better babysitter than Zazu, as well as having fun with the cubs. What happens next? Wait and see. I don't own the song; all rights to Disney. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	7. Escapes, Tears, and the Stars

The hyenas walked out and one of them said, "Well, well, well, Banzai. What have we here?"

The second one, Banzai, said, "Hmmm... I dunno, Shenzi. Whaddya think, Ed?"

Ed only gave a weird chuckle and has his tongue hanging out, then Banzai sneered, "Yeah, just what I was thinking. A quartet of trespassers!" I looked at the three and said, "Just an honest mistake, no harm done. If you three don't mind, we better head home." Banzai looked at me with furrowed brows and said, "Hey, you look familiar. Haven't I seen you from somewhere before, chica?"

I felt myself stuck in a trap and lied, "No, why do you ask?"

Ed sniffs me and begins to snarl, then Shenzi said, "I've seen eyes like yours from someone we know, girl. Do you know any humans that might have been in the Pridelands?" I began to tense up and denied, "No, there hasn't been any for over a month." Zazu got next to me and said, "She's not interested in answering any questions, you three! If you don't mind-"

He stopped as Shenzi used her paw on Zazu's tail feathers and said, "Whoa, whoa, wait, wait. I know you. You're Mufasa's little stooge!" Zazu said as he gets out of Shenzi's hold, "I, madame, am the king's majordomo!"

The three began to circle around us as Banzai asks Simba, "And that would make you?"

Simba glares, "The future king!"

Shenzi asks, "Do you know what we do to kings who step out of their kingdom?"

I snarled, "Back off! If you mess with my brother, you're gonna have to deal with me first!" Shenzi looked at me closely and said, "Wait, I remember! You're the little leopard princess Mufasa's taken in! We tried to get you, but your daddy had to whoop our butts! Nice meeting you for the first and maybe last time, girl."

Banzai sniffed me and said, "She might be the same human who sprayed us with that stuff that hurt our eyes! Isn't she, Shenzi?" I swallowed and said, "You might've mistaken me for someone else, guys." Simba scoffs, "You can't do anything to us!"

Zazu gives and uneasy chuckle and said, "Technically, they can. We are on their lands."

Simba said, "But, Zazu! You told me and Vivi that they're nothing but slobbery, mangy, stupid poachers!"

Zazu said with a clenched beak, "Ix-nay on the upid-stay!"

Banzai heard the remark and glared, "Who are you callin' upid-stay?"

I said, "No one, so let us go or things will get ugly like your face!" We began to make a run for it, then Shenzi said, "Nice try! You're the human from before and we know it's you, so don't play dumb! Besides, we'd _love_ to have you and your friends to stick around for dinner." Banzai jokes, "Yeah, we could have whatever's lion around."

As they began laughing, I mouthed at the cubs and Zazu to follow me. I started to run with them as Zazu flew, then heard from a yard away, "Didn't we order this dinner to go?"

"No, why?" Shenzi asks.

"'CAUSE THERE IT GOES!" Banzai yelled.

We kept running and got towards a clearing. I panted, "Everyone okay?"

Nala and Simba nodded, then Nala asks, "You okay, Vivi?"

I said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Wait a minute, where's Zazu?"

We ran and found the hyenas stuff Zazu into a mini volcano as Banzai taunts, "Majordomo bird, hippity-hop all the way to the birdy boiler!" The volcano began to erupt as Zazu said, "Oh no, not the birdy boiler! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" The volcano spurts as Zazu flew out like a rocket, while the hyenas laughed their heads off.

Simba shouts, "Hey! Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?"

Shenzi smirks, "Like you?"

I moaned, "Not good! RUN!" The cubs and I took off running away from Shenzi, then flames came up as the hyenas scared us more. We began to lose the hyenas as we climbed up a skull, slid across the spine, and zipped over a gap as we landed on a bunch of bones. We began to climb up, then I heard Nala cry, "Simba! Victoria!" I looked back and saw Nala slipping down as she screamed, then Simba and I rushed down to save her.

I grabbed Nala with my teeth and ran as Simba scratched Shenzi's cheek before she could try to bite us. We got to the top and ran inside a cave, then began to climb on some more bones. We tried to go up the wall, but old skin under us tore and we fell to the ground. We looked up to see the hyenas walk in as Banzai smirked, "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty."

I stood in front of the cubs protectively, then Simba tried to roar. However, it was a pathetic one and it didn't faze the hyenas. Shenzi said, "That was it? Do it again. C'mon." As they were about to close in, I opened my mouth to roar and heard a very loud one come out. The three looked confused and said, "Huh?" A paw swiped at the three and the roar that like the last one belonged to a familiar lion as he began to attack the hyenas; it was Mufasa!

I kept the cubs next to me as we watched the fight and Zazu flew next to us. Mufasa stopped fighting as the hyenas were on their backs. They began to complain as Banzai said, "Please! Uncle! Uncle!" Mufasa snarled with a shout, "SILENCE!" Banzai said, "Hey, c'mon! We're gonna shut up now!" Shenzi looked at Mufasa sweetly and said as Ed began to cower, "Calm down! We're really sorry."

Mufasa glared at the three and growled in a threatening tone, "If you ever come near my son and daughter again..." Before he could finish, Shenzi said, "Oh, this-these are your kids?" She and Banzai started to laugh a little, then Shenzi asked, "Did you know that?" Banzai stammered, "Me? I-I-I didn't know! Did you?"

"No! Of course not!" Shenzi said.

The two exchanged glances and said, "Ed?"

He only looked at them stupid and nodded fast, then Mufasa gave a loud roar. The three shrank back and Banzai gave a tiny wave, "Tootles!" The three sped off as they whimpered, then Zazu stood next to Mufasa with a satisfied smile. The male lion only glared at Zazu, which made the hornbill shrink back a little. We got towards Mufasa as Simba spoke up, "Dad, I-"

Mufasa glared at us and said, "You deliberately disobeyed me."

I looked at my paws sadly as Simba said, "Dad, I'm-I'm sorry."

Mufasa said, "Let's go home." I walked behind him as the cubs followed, then Nala softly said to Simba, "I thought you were very brave." I looked at the two as we headed out, but I looked up to see a lion with a black mane and green eyes as his left eye has a scar over it. He glared down and is silent, which made me shrink back a little and hear Mufasa call, "Victoria, we're leaving!"

I ran to meet up with the others and we headed towards the Pridelands in complete silence. As we walked, we stopped as I heard Mufasa say, "Zazu?" The bird flew over towards him and asks, "Yes, Sire?" Mufasa looked over his shoulder and said, "Take Nala home. I've got to teach my son and daughter a lesson." I knew that this is not going to be good and looked at Simba trying to hide under the grass.

Zazu flew over towards and said, "Come, Nala. Simba, Victoria, good luck." He flew away with Nala as she walks away, then looks over her shoulder sadly. Simba and I flinched as we heard Mufasa call, "Simba! Victoria!" We looked to see him sitting up with his back turned, then walked over towards him. I looked to see Simba stop and realized that his paw is on another pawprint bigger than his own.

I sat near Mufasa with my head down as Simba did the same. I didn't bother to look at Mufasa and felt myself close to tearing up. Mufasa said, "Simba, I'm very disappointed in you and your sister. You could've been killed! You both deliberately disobeyed me! And what's worse, you put Nala in danger! Victoria, you should've been in charge! What were you thinking?"

I didn't bother to look as tears filled up my eyes and I didn't say anything. I felt my face being turned gently and looked at Mufasa as the tears fell. Mufasa's glare softened as he looked at me sadly. I said as I cried, "I was too stupid and I didn't know! The memories came back as the hyenas began to ask me questions and I was too scared! I just froze, okay? Happy now?"

I turned away as I began crying, then I felt a strong paw pull me in for an embrace and buried my face into Mufasa's chest as I wept. Mufasa held me tight and said as he tried to soothe me, "It's alright, Victoria. Calm down."

Simba sadly said he was close to crying, "I was just trying to be brave like you!"

I looked up as I reached my paw to wipe my tears away, then Mufasa sighed, "I'm only brave when I have to be. Simba, being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble." Simba looked up and said, "But you're not scared of anything."

Mufasa looked away for a moment and sighed, "I was today."

Simba asked, "You were?"

Mufasa looked at us and answered, "Yes, I thought I might lose the two of you." We relaxed a bit and Simba said, "Oh. I guess even kings get scared, huh?" Mufasa nodded, then I said, "Hey, you know what?"

Mufasa looked at me and asked, "What?"

I looked over my shoulder and said with a smile, "I bet those hyenas were so scared that they nearly wet themselves." Mufasa chuckles and smirks, "'Cause nobody messes with your dad! C'mere, you!" He pulls Simba in for a noogie, then we began to ran after him. I managed to tackle Mufasa and Simba got on his head as he playfully bites his father's ear.

We laughed as our spirits came up, then we looked at each other. I looked at Mufasa and said, "I love you, Dad." Mufasa licked my cheek and said, "I love you, too, Victoria. Both you and Simba." Simba asks, "We'll always be together, right?" Mufasa got up a little as Simba is on his father's back, then Mufasa said, "Simba, let me tell you and Victoria something that my father told me. Look at the stars, the great kings of the past look down on us from those stars. So whenever you feel alone, just remember that those kings will be there to guide you...and so will I."

As we looked at the stars, Simba asks, "Victoria, how did the hyenas know you? Why are they saying that you were human?"

I looked at Simba and sighed, "Well, it's a very long story. I'm only going to say this once, but try to bear with me."

Simba nods, "Okay."

I began, "I really was a human. I had a family back in a place called America. I came here to Africa for a trip and explored a bit. I was looking at some of the animals and hid for cover as the lionesses came for hunting because I was scared about becoming prey. I kept myself hidden, but the three hyenas we met at the elephant graveyard tried to kill me. I managed to spray them with some pepper spray to distract them and run off, but they kept gaining on me. I didn't look where I was going and fell down a hill, then I smacked my head hard and the last thing I saw were the hyenas at the top of the hill. When I woke up, I'm now a leopard and became a part of the pride."

Simba looked at me as he understood and sadly said, "So, you're not really my sister?"

I looked at Simba and said, "No, Simba. I'm not related to you by blood, but you are a brother to me in my heart. Your dad and mom are like my parents. No matter what, I'll always love you and care for you like you're my own brother." I nuzzled Simba and kissed his cheek, then looked to see him smiling at me. Mufasa got up and said to me, "Human or not, Sarabi and I will always love you as if you're our daughter."

We headed back towards Pride Rock safely and turned in for the night. I looked to see Simba sleeping next to his father and I laid myself down next to them as I began to fall asleep.

* * *

**How was that one? Thought of having the moment of truth and the hyena encounter, as well as the heartwarming scene with Mufasa and the two. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	8. Be Prepared

**Third Person POV**

Down in the caves of the elephant graveyard, Banzai moaned, "Man, that lousy Mufasa! I won't be able to sit for a week!" There were scratches on the hyena's rump, which made Ed start laughing. Banzai glared, "It's not funny, Ed."

Ed only laughed harder and couldn't control himself, then Banzai snapped, "Hey, shut up!" Ed wouldn't stop laughing, which made Banzai growl and pounce at him. The two began to fight as Shenzi was pacing on top of a higher level. She heard the commotion, looks over, and shouts, "WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF?!" The two pulled away as Ed is chewing on his leg, while Banzai pointed at the dumb hyena and said, "Well, he started it!"

Shenzi got near the two and said, "Look at you, guys! No wonder why we dangling at the bottom of the food chain!" Banzai has some drool out of his mouth and glares, "Man, I hate dangling." Shenzi scoffs, "Yeah. Ya know, if it wasn't for those lions, we'd be runnin' the joint!"

Banzai glared, "Man, I HATE lions!"

"They're pushy," Shenzi said.

"And hairy!" Banzai cringed.

Shenzi goes against Banzai's back and says as he joins her, "And, man, are they UGLY!"

They began laughing and stopped as they heard a cold voice say, "Oh, surely we lions aren't all that bad." Over on a ledge, Scar is resting there as he looks over at the hyenas. The three looked sheepish as Banzai said, "Oh, Scar, it's just you."

Shenzi said, "We thought you were somebody important."

Banzai said, "Yeah, like Mufasa."

Scar raises a brow and stated dryly, "I see."

Banzai looks at Shenzi and said, "And that's power."

Shenzi said, "Tell me about it. I hear that name and I shudder."

Banzai decided to have fun and says in a scary voice, "Mufasa!" Shenzi shakes a bit, then said, "Do it again." Banzai complied and said, "Mufasa! Mufasa, Mufasa, MUFASA!" Ed and Shenzi laughed, then Shenzi said as she snickers, "That tingles me!" Scar rubbed his temple and rolls his eyes saying, "I'm surrounded by idiots."

Shenzi reassured, "Not you, Scar! You're one of us!"

Banzai adds, "Yeah, you're our pal!"

Scar looks away from them and sarcastically said, "Charmed." Shenzi looks at Scar and says to Banzai, "Oooh, I like him! He's not king, but he's still so proper." Banzai nods and asks, "Hey, did you bring us something to eat? Scar, ol' buddy, ol' pal? Huh? Did ya, did ya, did ya?" Scar brings out a zebra leg and watches the three scroungers go on their hind legs as they began to drool.

Scar said, "I don't think you really deserve this. I practically gift-wrapped those cubs for you and you couldn't even dispose of them. Also, you three complained about trying to get some human girl who mysteriously vanished and tried to take down that pathetic excuse for a leopard." He drops the leg and watches the three start eating, then Shenzi said, "Speaking of the leopard, she looked familiar when we saw her. She looks just like the human we tried to kill, but vanished. She has the same eyes as the human does, smells like her, and even sounds like her."

Scar looked with a raised brow and asked, "Really? Were her eyes blue?"

"Yeah." Shenzi said.

Scar began to smile cruelly and asks, "Besides being near the lions and other animals, does she smell a bit like passion flowers and citrus fruits?"

"Uh-huh," Shenzi said, after a swallow.

Scar smirks, "I think I'm getting warmer. Does she have a voice that sounds young, but mature?"

Banzai glares as he eats a mouthful, "Yeah, that's her! She's the same one who squirted that stuff in our faces and made our eyes sting for a whole day! That freak is dead meat!" Scar looks over and said, "She will be soon, Banzai. I could see the fear in her eyes before she left with the cubs and my brother earlier. I would like to see her suffer and beg for mercy."

Shenzi said, "Ya know, it wasn't like she and the kids were alone, Scar."

Banzai said, "Yeah, what are we supposed to do? Kill Mufasa and the leopard girl?"

Scar looks at them and said, "Precisely."

Jumping from canyon walls, Scar got to the ground as geysers began to spurt sulfur and he began to sing of his plan.

**Scar: **I know that your powers of pretention are as wet as a warthog's backside... But thick as you are, pay attention! My words are a matter of pride...

Scar swipes at the bone Ed was gnawing on, which made the hyena give a soldier's salute as Scar circled around him. Scar waves his paw in front of Ed's face, Ed gives a wink as his tongue rolls out, and Scar continues. He hears Shenzi and Banzai laughing, catches them by surprise, and has them fall onto two geyser spouts. The spouts erupted as the two flew with a yell, while Scar slinks along the cave.

**Scar:** It's clear form your vacant expressions... The lights are not all upstairs, but we are talking kings and successions! Even you can't be caught unaware! So, prepare for a chance of a lifetime! Be prepared for sensational news... A shining new era is tiptoeing nearer...

Shenzi looks at Scar and asks, "And where do we feature?" Scar grabs Shenzi and pinches her cheek as he said, "Just listen to teacher." Scar keeps singing, jumps onto another ledge, and uses his hind leg to kick Banzai off and land into a pile of bones.

**Scar:** I know it sounds sordid, but you'll be rewarded when at last I have given my dues! And injustice deliciously squared, be prepared!

Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed had some animal skulls on as Banzai said, "Yeah, be prepared! We'll be prepared! For what?" Scar sat up regally from a cliff and announced, "For the death of the king!" Banzai climbed up to where Scar is and asks, "Why, is he sick?" Scar grabs Banzai by the neck and said, "No, you fool. We're going to kill him. Simba too. As for the leopard girl, Victoria, she'll be left for the vultures when we're through with her. She'll die with her so-called daddy and little brother."

He drops Banzai to the ground, then Banzai said, "Great idea! Who needs a king?" He, Shenzi, and Ed sang as they danced around silly, "No king! No king! La-la-la-la-la-la!" Scar looks down and shouts, "IDIOTS! THERE WILL BE A KING!" Banzai looked up and said, "Hey, but you said that-"

Scar shouts, "I WILL BE KING! STICK WITH ME AND YOU'LL NEVER GO HUNGRY AGAIN!" Three of the hyenas cheered, then Shenzi smiled, "Alright, long live the king!" Out of two sides of the cavern, a thousand hyenas cheered on, "Long live the king! Long live the king!" In a while later, the hyenas began marching in a procession as they faced Scar as their leader and dictator.

**Hyenas:** It's great that we'll soon be connected with a king who'll be all-time adored!

**Scar:** Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected to take certain duties on board. The future is littered with prizes and though I'm the main addressee, the point that I must emphasize is...

Scar jumps down and roars at a hyena, "YOU WON'T GET A SNIFF WITHOUT ME!"

**Scar:** So, prepare for the coup of the century! Be prepared for the murkiest scam! Meticulous planning! Tenacity spanning! Decades of denial is simply why I'll be king undisputed, respected, saluted, and seen for the wonder I am! Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared! Be prepared!

**Hyenas:** Oooh... La! La! La! We'll have food! Lots of food! We repeat, endless meat! Aaaaaaah...aaaaaaah...aaaaaaah! Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo! Be prepared!

**All:** Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared! Be prepared!

Through the night sky, Scar's evil laugh and the hyenas' cackles echoed out through the elephant graveyard.

* * *

**How was that one? Sorry for the long wait, but I was busy with fixing my other fanfics for spelling and updates. I don't own the song; all rights to Disney. Looks like Scar knows about Victoria, thanks to three blabbermouths. Will things go okay for Victoria, Simba, and Mufasa? I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	9. Mufasa's Death and Running Away

**Victoria's POV**

I woke up a little and looked to see everyone else awake. I headed out of Pride Rock and looked to see the sunrise, then looked over my shoulder to see Mufasa and Simba walk out. I looked at the two and asked, "I guess Simba and I are grounded, huh?" Mufasa looks at us and said, "No, not really." We looked to see the lion that I saw before from the elephant graveyard walk over towards us.

Mufasa said, "Scar, what are you doing here?"

Scar simply said, "I just thought I'd drop by for a visit. I heard about the news and only came here to see my nephew safe." I felt a feeling in my gut that he's bad news and knew that he's trouble. I kept myself calm as Scar looked at me. He said, "Ah, so this is the leopard princess. Victoria, is it? Beautiful name for someone like you."

I said, "Thank you."

Scar looks at Simba and asks, "Would you go with me to the gorge for a little stroll?"

Simba looks at us and said, "Dad, Vivi, can I go?"

I looked unsure as Mufasa is, but he said to his son, "Alright, but you better stay close to your uncle. Victoria and I will be looking over the herds." I watched Scar and Simba walk off towards somewhere as Mufasa went another way. I looked over to see Mufasa turn and call, "Victoria, are you coming or not?" I snapped out of my thoughts and ran towards Mufasa's side as Zazu flew next to us.

When we were walking out of the savannah and towards the valley, Mufasa said, "Victoria, are you alright? You seemed a bit tense when Scar came and introduced himself to you."

I rolled my neck and said, "Well, I didn't mind him when he talked to me. I, uh, it's just that he kinda gives me the creeps. It's not by his appearance though, but it's just that when he's around I have this feeling inside."

Mufasa looked at me reassuringly and said, "I know how he seems, but he's not really that bad. He is my brother after all. You'll be able to warm up to him." I nodded and softly muttered, "Doubt it." We climbed up a bit more, then I noticed that there was a cloud of dust below. Zazu said, "Oh, look, Sire. The herd is on the loose." Mufasa looks in my direction and said, "Odd."

I looked to see a herd of wildebeest running as if they were in some kind of panic. Scar ran towards us as he used his paws to support himself up and said, "Mufasa, Victoria, quick! Stampede...in the gorge...Simba's down there!"

Mufasa began to look worried and said, "Simba..."

I said to myself, "No..."

We ran down the valley fast to reach towards the stampede, while I glared at Scar, "Weren't you supposed to keep an eye on him?" Scar said nothing and kept running with his brother, while Zazu flew ahead of us. Zazu flew fast and dove down the gorge, then I skidded down with Scar and Mufasa as we looked over the gorge. I called, "SIMBA! SIMBA, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Zazu flapped towards us and points, "There! There on that tree!" I held back a scream as Simba is holding onto a withering tree by its branch, while the wildebeest herd kept running past. Mufasa calls, "HOLD ON, SIMBA!" One of the wildebeests rammed its horns towards the tree, making Simba almost lose his balance and scream. I ran with Mufasa down, but he stopped me and said, "Wait here! Once I get Simba, stay with him!"

I nodded and looked to see Mufasa running among the herd, trying to get to his only son. I kept watching with worry and saw Simba fly into the air as he yelled, then Mufasa jumped up and caught him. I looked to see where Mufasa went off with Simba, followed along the rocks, and got towards another area to see Mufasa climb up with Simba in his jaws.

He gently placed his son next to me and was about climb up, but the wildebeest rammed him and made him lose us. Simba and I shouted, "DAD!" I looked at Simba and said, "Are you okay, buddy?" Simba nodded and said, "Where is he?" We kept looking over the stampede and saw him leap towards the ravine, then use his claws to keep himself up.

Simba began to climb up on some rocks to help him, then I went after Simba. I stopped dead in my tracks as I heard a roar of pain and looked to see Scar holding Mufasa's paws as he said in a low voice, "Long live the king..." Everything hit me in the gut as I watched Scar let go of Mufasa, leaving the king falling and screaming to his death. I screamed, "MUFAAAAAASSSSSSSAAAAAA!"

Simba also screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

As the herd began to decrease, Simba and I took the chance to climb down to solid ground. Dust was around the earth as we coughed a bit, then Simba calls, "Dad!" I looked around and thought to myself, _Don't be dead. Please don't be dead._

We heard something move and Simba said, "Dad?" We saw a skittish wildebeest gallop off, a tree broken in half with the roots up, and a familiar lion lying on the ground. We got towards Mufasa as we saw him laying on his side, but his eyes are closed and he's not moving. I whispered to myself, "No..." Simba got towards his father and said, "Dad? Dad, c'mon. You gotta get up. Dad...we gotta go home..."

We nuzzled his face to see if he can hear us, but found nothing. Simba tugs his father's ear, but Mufasa stayed as he was. Tears filled up my eyes and I knew in an instant why he's not moving or responding; he's dead. Murdered.

Simba got away from the body and cries out, "HELP! SOMEBODY! Anybody!" His echoes sounded out through the gorge, then he sobbed, "Help..." I cried as I placed my face near Mufasa's, "You can't leave us... We need you... I need you..." I laid on the ground and gave Mufasa's face a lick as I whispered, "I love you, Dad." I looked to see Simba place himself under his father's paw and nuzzle close to his father for warmth.

I looked up to see Scar come towards us, then he said, "Simba, Victoria, what have you done?" I growled at him and was about to attack him, but Simba spoke up and gets out of his father's paw, "There were wildebeest and...he tried to save me! It was an accident! We didn't mean for this to happen!"

I got Simba next to me and held him for comfort, while Scar said, "Of course. Of course you didn't. No one ever means for these things to happen." I began to tense up as Scar placed his paw on my shoulder and his tail came around mine, then he said, "But the king is dead. If it weren't for you and your sister, he'd still be alive." I felt like I've been slapped in the face when he said this, especially when he mentioned about me.

Scar said with shock and looks at Simba, "What will your mother think?" Simba sniffled and asked his uncle, "What are we gonna do?" I had Simba out of my hold as Scar leered towards us, "Run away, Simba, Victoria. Run. Run away and never return." I looked to see Simba take off fast and before I could run after him, I glared at Scar and said, "You unimaginable bastard, you'll be in for a rude awakening someday. I swear it."

I ran to catch up with Simba and looked up at a bunch of rocks towards a cliff. We looked back to hear growling and saw Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed growling at us. I nudged Simba and said, "Go!" We started to climb up the rocks fast and ran, but we stopped at the edge to see a sloping hill and a ton of thorns below. Simba said, "Vivi, there's no way we can go down there!"

We looked to see the hyenas getting closer and I said, "It's now or never, Simba! C'mon, I'm still with you!" We ran down, but started to tumble down and rolled off a rock that was like a ramp before we landed into the thorn branches. We fell through and landed on the ground hard, then Simba looked at me and said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, you okay?" I said as I got up.

Simba nods and began to climb over the branches like I'm doing, then we got out into the clearing and ran as fast as our legs could carry out into the sunset. From a mile away, we heard Banzai shout, "YA HEAR THAT? IF YA EVER COME BACK, WE'LL KILL YA BOTH!" We kept running and running until it got darker, then we stopped in the middle of the desert when we couldn't run anymore.

We haven't eaten any food or drank any water as we continued on the next day. I walked with Simba and panted, "I'm sorry that I...put you through this, Simba..." He looked at me and sighed, "It's not your fault... Wish Dad was here..." He fell on his side and fainted, then I felt my ears buzzing and landed next to Simba as I blacked out.

* * *

**How was that one? Looks like Victoria gets to meet Scar, sees Mufasa's death, and goes with Simba into exile. Also, I wanted to have Victoria tell Scar off before running away and having her help defend Simba later on. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	10. Meeting Timon and Pumbaa

**Third Person POV**

That night at Pride Rock, all the lionesses gathered around as Scar sat up on a large stone for all to see him. He said, "Mufasa's death is a terrible tragedy, but to lose both Simba and Victoria, who had barely begun to live..." Scar fakes a few tears as the lionesses bowed their heads sadly, while Sarabi took the loss of her mate, son, and adoptive daughter in the hardest.

Zazu places a comforting wing on her paw, while Nala nuzzled her face against Sarafina's leg as tears ran down the cub's cheeks. Scar continues, "For me, it is a deep personal loss. So, it is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne. Yet out of the ashes of this tragedy, we shall rise to greet the dawning of a new era..." The pride looked up in fear as all the hyenas came out of the shadows with their eyes glowing.

Scar continues, "In which lion and hyena come together in a great and glorious future!" He climbs on the foundation of Pride Rock and roars out into the night sky, becoming king and taking the throne. Rafiki heard the news and sadly retreats towards his mango tree. Once Rafiki made it to the top, he wipes away a tear and looks the paintings on the tree.

Sadly raising his hand towards the pictures of Simba and Victoria, Rafiki smudges the two a little and mourned over the loss.

In the middle of the wasteland, Victoria and Simba are laying unconscious under the blazing sun. Vultures flew around and landed next to the two, ready to eat at their flesh. However, they began to fly away as a warthog came running fast with a meerkat on his back as they yelled, "YEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The meerkat jumps off the warthog and kicks them, while the warthog butts heads with them and uses his hind legs to kick them.

The meerkat shouts, "Get out! Get outta here!"

The vultures flew away, then the warthog said, "I love bowling for buzzards!" The meerkat dusts himself off and laughs, "Gets 'em everytime!" The warthog looks at the lion cub and the leopard saying, "Hey, Timon! You might wanna come look! I think they're still alive!" The meerkat, Timon, makes a shudder and walks over. He said, "Alrighty, what have we got here?"

Timon sniffs at Simba and lifts his paw up over his head, then the meerkat freaks out and says, "Geez, it's a lion! And here's a leopard! Run, Pumbaa!" Timon gets on Pumbaa's back and tells him to run fast, but Pumbaa stays were he is and says, "Relax, Timon. It's only a little lion and the leopard doesn't seem mean. Look at him! He's so cute and all alone! She looks pretty with black fur! Can we keep 'em?"

Timon said, "Pumbaa, are you nuts? You're talking about a lion and a leopard; they eat guys like us!" Victoria began to stir and moan a bit, then she slowly cracked an eyelid open to see Pumbaa and Timon talking. Pumbaa said, "But he's so little."

Timon said, "He's gonna get bigger, even big as the leopard."

Pumbaa said, "And maybe they'll be on our side!"

Victoria's vision began to focus as she said in a hoarse voice, "Help us..."

Pumbaa and Timon looked at the leopard, then Timon said, "She's gonna wake up soon! We better run for it!" Pumbba stayed where he was and said, "She doesn't look so good, Timon." The meerkat said, "What if they're on our side? Ya know, a lion and a black leopard could come in handy." Pumbaa picks up an unconscious Simba with his snout and asks, "So, we're keepin' them?"

"Of course. Now, who's the brains of the outfit?" Timon said.

"Uh..." Pumbaa said.

"My point exactly. Phew, I'm fried. Let's go and find some shade. Do ya think you can make another trip to get her?" Timon said. Pumbaa trots fast towards an oasis and said, "Sure, Timon. You can keep an eye on him and I'll bring the leopard over." Pumbaa ran towards Victoria and manages to pick her up with his snout, then heads over towards the oasis as he sets Victoria down.

* * *

**Victoria's POV**

I moaned, "Where...where are we?" I opened my eyes slowly, then some water splashed to my face. I blinked to focus my vision and saw a meerkat next to a warthog; they're Timon and Pumbaa. Timon splashed some water at Simba to wake him up. Simba wakes up with a soft moan and looks to see me awake. Timon asks, "You two okay?"

Simba said, "I guess so."

I asked, "How did we get here?"

Pumbaa said, "You two nearly died."

Timon said, "I saved yas." Pumbaa snorts at Timon, which made him say, "Well, Pumbaa helped...a little." Simba and I got up to leave as I said, "Thanks for saving us." Timon sees the two walking away and asks, "Hey, where are ya going?"

Simba mumbles, "Nowhere."

I said, "Far away as possible."

As we walked, I could overhear Timon say to Pumbaa, "Gee, they look blue."

Pumbaa says, "I'd say he's brownish-gold and she's pure black."

"No, no, no, I mean they're depressed."

The two walked towards us, then Pumbaa asks, "Hey, what's eatin' ya?"

Before I could say anything, Timon said, "Nothing! They're on top of the food chain!" He starts laughing hard, while Pumbaa looked at Simba sadly and I glared at Timon. The meerkat stopped laughing and said, "So, where are ya from?"

I thought about what happened when Scar told me and Simba to run away, then said, "Far away, but we're not going back there again. I don't want to see his face again." Timon looks at me and asks, "Who do you mean by that? Someone broke your heart?" I sighed, "In a way, he did. He killed someone that was like a father to me, but I don't want to talk about it. Not in front of Simba; it's too painful for us."

Timon said, "Good! We don't wanna hear about it!"

Pumbaa said, "C'mon, Timon! Anything we can do?"

Simba sadly said, "Not unless you can change the past."

Pumbaa said, "You know, kid? In times like this, my buddy Timon here says: You've gotta put your behind in your past." I held back a giggle, then Timon said, "No, no, no! Amateur. Lie down before you hurt yourself. It's you gotta put your past behind ya. Sometimes bad things happen and there's nothing you can do about it, right?"

Simba and I said, "Right."

Timon pokes my nose and said, "Wrong! When the world turns its back on you, you turn your back on the world!"

Simba shook his head, "Well, that's not what I was taught."

I said, "I learned about facing problems head on."

Timon said, "Well, it looks like you two need a new lesson. Repeat after me: Hakuna Matata." Simba and I exchange glances, then I said, "I think I heard of that phrase before, but what does it mean?" Pumbaa said, "It means no worries."

**Timon:** Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase!

**Pumbaa:** Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze!

As the two began to sing, I couldn't help myself as my tail swished to the beat. We were led into a jungle and got some shade, then Timon filed Simba's claws and did the same with mine.

**Timon:** It means no worries for the rest of your days!

**Both:** It's our problem-free philosophy...

**Timon:** Hakuna Matata!

Simba looks at his filed claws and asked, "Hakuna Matata?"

Pumbaa said, "Yeah, it's our motto."

Simba asks again, "What's a motto?"

Timon jokes, "Nuthin', what's the motto with you?" I laughed when Timon and Pumbaa did, then Pumbaa said, "Ya know, kid. These words will solve all of your problems." Timon said, "That's right! Take Pumbaa for example. Why..."

**Timon:** When he was a young warthog...

**Pumbaa:** WHEN I WAS A YOUNG WARTHOG!

I almost went deaf from Pumbaa's singing, then I bobbed my head and I rubbed my ears saying, "Nice set of lungs." Pumbaa looked at me and smiled, "Thanks."

**Timon:** He found his aroma like a certain appeal; he can clear the savannah after every meal!

**Pumbaa:** I'm a sensitive soul, though I seemed thick-skinned... And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind... And, oh the shame!

**Timon:** He was ashamed!

**Pumbaa:** Thought of changing my name!

**Timon:** Oh, what's a name?

**Pumbaa:** Then, I got downhearted...

**Timon:** How did you feel?

**Pumbaa:** Everytime that I...

Timon stops him fast and said, "Pumbaa, not in front of the kids!" Pumbaa looks at us and says, "Oh, sorry." Simba and I exchanged glances, but I simply shrugged. Moving on, the two sang more as Simba and I began to join in.

**Timon and Pumbaa:** Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase! Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze!

**Simba:** It means no worries for the rest of your days...

Timon said, "Yeah, sing it, kid!"

**Simba, Timon, and me:** It's our problem-free...

**Pumbaa:** Philosophy!

**All:** Hakuna Matata...

Timon and Pumbaa led us to some bushes, then they moved the leaves as they showed us the rest of the jungle. It had mountains, everything was green, and a vast river flowed. Timon said, "Welcome to our humble home."

Simba looked in wonder, "You live here?"

Timon said, "Ya live wherever ya want."

Pumbaa smiles, "Yep, home is where your rump rests."

I sighed, "It's so beautiful here." We walked around a bit, then Pumbaa burps and says, "I'm starved." I could almost hear my stomach growling and sighed, "I'm so hungry that I want a burger and fries, along with a tall strawberry milkshake." Simba asks, "What kind of food's that?"

I said, "Good food that I used to eat back home with my family."

Simba said, "Wish I could try that. I'm so hungry I could eat a whole zebra."

Timon gives and uneasy chuckle, "We're fresh out of zebra."

I asked, "Any antelope?"

"Nuh-uh."

Simba asks, "Hippo?"

Timon said, "Nope. Listen, if you two live with us, you have to eat like us." He led us towards a log and said, "Hey, this looks like a good spot to rustle up some grub!" He and Pumbaa lifted up the log that had creepy crawlers of different kinds roam around. Simba asks, "Ew, what's that?"

Timon holds up a chubby pink worm and said, "A grub. What's it look like?"

Timon looked disgusted and said, "Ew, gross!"

I turned away and said, "Ugh, I think I'm gonna be sick." Timon already at the worm and smacked his lips, "Tastes like chicken." Pumbaa slurps up a skinny worm and said, "Slimy, yet satisfying." Timon goes towards an ant hill and picks up a different bug that have shells. Timon said after each crunch, "These are rare delicacies. Mmmm... Piquant with a very pleasant crunch."

Pumbaa has a mouthful of worms and said, "You'll learn to love 'em!" Timon has a leaf as a platter with bugs on them and says, "I'm tellin' ya, this is the great life. No rules, no responsibilities... Ooh, the little cream-filled kind! And best of all, no worries! Well, kid?" He offers the leaf to Simba, who takes a red worm and said, "Oh, well. Hakuna Matata."

I take a blue beetle with a green pattern on its wings and sighed, "Bottom's up." My tail got towards my eyes to cover them, then I placed the bug in my mouth and crunched. It felt weird at first, but it tasted pretty good. I opened my eyes and said after a swallow, "This is pretty good." Simba already ate his bug and said with a smile forming on his face, "Slimy, yet satisfying."

As time went by, Simba and I have taken the motto as we started living with Timon and Pumbaa. We would be having fun with climbing trees, having weird contests that Simba won a lot in, swimming, and even go bungee jumping on some vines. Simba has been growing more as he started growing his mane, getting bigger, and his voice maturing. It almost felt like months and Simba is an adult, while I'm still the same.

We all walked across the log as we kept singing to ourselves.

**All:** Hakuna Matata, Hakuna Matata, Hakuna Matata, Hakuna...

**Simba:** It means no worries...

**Me:** For the rest of your days...

**All:** It's our problem-free philosophy! Hakuna Matata!

One by one, we jumped off a branch and got into the water. Timon does a cannonball, Pumbaa does a dive, I did a flip, and Simba used a branch to swing himself as he landed sideways into the water. After Simba got in, he caused a tidal wave and had us wash towards the shore. I shook my fur to dry off and giggled as Simba shook his mane, leaving me wet again and having his mane poof up a little.

* * *

**How was that one? Sorry for the wait with fixing other stories and trying to get ideas. I don't own the song; all rights to Disney. It looks like Timon and Pumbaa have shown Simba and Victoria "Hakuna Matata". I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	11. Problems in Paradise

Pumbaa, Simba, and I found a good pond with bubbles coming out, then we relaxed. We waited for Timon as Pumbaa explained, "And that's why they call it a dung beetle." Simba cringed, "Ew, you don't say. And yet, still tasty." Pumbaa sighed, "Oh, yeah. And they're my favorite, too." I looked to see Timon have a leaf around his waist and smiled, "C'mon in, Timon. There's room for one more."

I moved over a little to give Timon room, then the meerkat places his foot in and slides himself in. He sighed, "Ahh, just what the doctor ordered."

Simba said, "Four pals and no worries."

I sighed, "Yeah, what more could you want? This is the life."

We all sighed, then Pumbaa smacks his lips and said, "I'm bushed. I think I'm gonna turn in." He gets out of the pond, making the bubbles end and us stare at each other. We all looked at the water as we became grossed out, then Timon jumped out saying, "I'm out!"

Simba said as he jumps out, "Right behind you!"

I jumped out after Simba and Timon as I said, "Ew, don't leave me alone!" We ran as fast as we could, then took a breather and I sighed, "I hope he didn't do a Number 2 in there or the fish could've died." Simba held back a laugh and said, "Yeah, that would really be bad." I started to climb up a tree, used my paw to toss down some fruit, and I got myself a couple of mangos as I curled myself onto a branch.

I said to the boys, "Help yourselves."

The boys said, "Thanks, Vivi."

Simba calls up, "Mind if I join you?"

I looked over and said, "Yeah, there's another branch below me. You're more than welcome to it, Simba." He climbs up the tree with the fruit in his mouth, lays himself down on the branch, and eats the fruit in content. As I was eating my mango, I started thinking about my family and how long I've been gone. I still feel homesick and miss everyone.

When I was in my thoughts, I felt something creak under me and felt the branch start breaking. I held on as I could and looked to see Simba land the ground safely. I heard Simba shouting, "Victoria, jump! Jump!" I held on and almost had a nightmare of seeing Scar's face, seeing him pierce his claws into my skin and say as he looked into my eyes with a piercing gaze, "You'll be joining my dear brother soon."

I screamed as I fell backwards, then I landed on something soft to break my fall and I was shaking. I found myself in a pile of leaves and looked to see everyone rush over towards me. Simba nuzzled my cheek and asked, "Vivi, what happened? Are you hurt? Why didn't you jump off?" I felt sick to my stomach and said, "I...I couldn't hear you, Simba. I saw...I saw Scar and... I need to get some air."

I ran off ignoring everyone calling my name, got towards a clearing that has a long log over a stream, and laid myself down on the log as I started crying. I wept, "I wish you weren't killed. I don't know what to do anymore. I still miss my family and I just want to go home."

I looked at the sunset and the clouds almost took the shape of a lion. As the sky grew darker, I sang softly as the wind gently blew around me:

Imba wimbo

Wa upepo

Wakati unajiwa na

Imba wimbo wa upepo

Wakati ndoto tamu

Lala mpaka usiku uisheni

Upepo wa usiku

Wimbo wanko na

Wimbo wangu inaendelea

Upepo wa usiku

Wimbo wanko na

I looked at the water and saw my reflection, seeing my face as it was when I was human. I touched my face to feel some skin, but I still felt fur. I heaved a small sigh and decided to head back. I looked to see the boys eating a ton of bugs and joined them in eating. Timon asked, "Vivi, you okay? You kinda flipped out and ran off." I sighed, "I'm okay, Timon. It's nothing, just a little shaken up from falling."

Simba asked, "Are you sure? You said something about Scar."

I said, "It's nothing, Simba. Honest. Just a little touch of vertigo."

We ate dinner, then we got towards the usual spot where we would look at the stars and Simba let out a huge burp. Timon said, "Whoa! Nice one, Simba."

Simba said, "Thanks."

I let out a burp and held back a giggle, "Excuse me."

Timon said, "Better out than in or the other end."

I sighed, "Yeah. I'm stuffed."

Pumbaa sighed, "Me too. I eat like a pig."

Simba said, "Pumbaa, you are a pig."

Pumbaa said, "Oh, right."

We all took a deep breath and sighed, then Pumbaa smacks his lips and asks, "Timon, ever wondered what those sparkling dots are up there?" Timon said, "Pumbaa, I don't wonder. I know. They're fireflies, fireflies stuck up in this big bluish-back thing." I rolled my eyes at the comment, then Pumbaa said, "Oh, gee. I always thought they were balls of gas burning billions of miles away."

Timon said, "Pumbaa, with you, everything's gas."

I said, "Well, he's right though. But Simba and I think those stars mean something else." The two started to ask us as Simba and I didn't feel like talking about it, then we gave in. Simba said, "Well...somebody once told us that the great kings of the past are up there watching over us." Pumbaa seemed interested and asked, "Really?"

Timon asks, "You mean a bunch of royal dead guys are watching us?" In a few seconds, he started sputtering as he tried not to laugh and started laughing. Pumbaa laughed along, then Simba and I lightly chuckled. Timon laughed, "Who told you something like that? What mook made that up?"

I sighed, "Yeah, pretty catchy."

Simba said, "Pretty dumb, huh?"

I looked at Simba sadly, thinking about what Mufasa told us before he died and got up. Simba followed my example and we walked towards the edge of a cliff. Simba heaved a sigh as he tiredly fell to the grass and leaves, seeds, and some flower petals fell around in the breeze. I curled myself into a ball to keep warm and rested next to Simba.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Over in the savannah, everything is dry except for a familiar mango tree. The leaves, petals, and seeds flew around from the oasis, then Rafiki caught them in his hand and sniffed. He caught familiar scents and was in deep thought, then he got down from the branches and placed the contents into a big turtle shell. He shuffled them around a bit, then cracks a mango open and eats it.

Rafiki smelled the flower petals and seeds, then he looked at his mural and said to himself, "Simba? Victoria? They're...they're alive? THEY'RE ALIVE!" He happily grabbed his staff, screeches with joy as he puts some red paint onto the small picture Simba to create a mane, and paints a pink lotus near the picture of the human girl and black leopard. Rafiki looked at the mural and smiled, "It is time!" He began to gather some needed plants in his tree that he saved, some roots, the flower petals, and a small coconut shell filled with water. Rafiki said to himself, "I think she'll be ready to be back to her original form."

* * *

**How's that one? Sorry for the wait, but I had to fix some spelling/punctuation for my other fanfics. Plus, I needed to get some ideas. It looks like Victoria's trying to find her old self, is still sad over the loss of Mufasa, and that Rafiki knows that the two are alive. I don't own the song; all rights to Disney. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**

**AN: I'm gonna be busy next week with the new college semester and it's gonna be hard to update this story, as well as my other stories. When I get a chance to finish, I might be able to work on a Tarzan fanfic of some sort. :)**


	12. Reuniting With Old Friends

**Victoria's POV**

I walked around the jungle a bit and grabbed myself a ripe coconut. I used my tail to hold the mango and flung it towards a tree trunk, causing the fruit to break in half. I picked up half and began to chew on some of the meat. I ate the meat on the other half, then I heard loud screaming. I felt my ears twitch and heard some roars, then I ran towards the noises.

I climbed onto a tree to get a better view and keep a safe distance, seeing Pumbaa being chased by a lioness with a cream pelt and blue eyes. I thought I saw those eyes from somewhere, but I focused on what's going on and saw Pumbaa get himself stuff under a big tree root. Timon dashed over fast and said, "Pumbaa, what's going on?" Pumbaa tried to dig his way out and screamed, "SHE'S GONNA EAT ME!"

I saw the lioness come charging over, then Timon tries pushing Pumbaa's butt to make him go free and say, "Geez! Why do I always have to save your... AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Just when the lioness was about to come in for the kill, I jumped down as Simba sprang towards the lioness. Simba and I began to fight the lioness, but she was fast and fierce. I managed to knock her off when she pinned me, then she tackled Simba and rolled around.

I looked to see her pin Simba down in a way that I knew and rushed over towards her. I said at the same time as Simba, "Nala?" The lioness backed away and looked at us, then Simba gets up and asks, "Is it really you?" I knew it's Nala by her eyes and I couldn't believe how much she's grown. She asked us with a raised brow, "Who are you?" I looked at her and said, "It's us, Simba and Victoria. I used to watch over the two of you and stayed with you when we were at the elephant graveyard."

Nala looked at us with squinted eyes and asked, "Simba? Victoria?" The both of us nodded, then Nala's eyes widened as she let out a happy shout, "WHOOOOAAAAA!" We all did the same, then we jumped around happily as we were reunited with an old friend. The three of us said, "But how did you?"

Simba jumped up and squeaked, "Wow!"

Nala asked happily, "Where did you come from?"

I said, "This is cool! It's great seeing ya again!"

Nala smiled, "It's great to see you!"

Simba asked, "What are you doing here?"

Nala said, "What do you mean what am I doing here? What are you doing here?"

"HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" Timon shouted over our excitement. I looked at him and said, "Timon, meet Nala. She's our best friend. Pumbaa, come over here! It's okay!" Pumbaa got himself unstuck and walked towards us. Simba gave the introductions and said, "Nala, this is Pumbaa. Pumbaa, Nala." Pumbaa smiled, "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Nala said, "The pleasure's all mine."

Timon said, "How do you do... Whoa, whoa! Time out! Let me get this straight. You know her, she knows you, but she wants to eat him and everyone's okay with this? DID I MISS SOMETHING?!"

Simba held back a laugh at Timon's outburst and said, "Relax, Timon."

Nala said, "Wait until everyone finds out you've been here all this time! And your mother, what would she think?" Simba seemed a bit hurt about his mother being mentioned and sighed, "She doesn't have to know. No one does." Nala said, "Well, of course they do. Everyone thinks you and Victoria are dead." I couldn't believe my ears when she told us that and asked, "They do?"

She sadly said, "Yeah, Scar told us about the stampede."

I said as I heard about Scar and tried to keep calm, "He did? What else did he say?"

Nala says, "What else matters? You're both alive." She looked at Simba and said, "And that means you're the king." Timon said, "King? Pffbt! Lady, have you got your lions crossed." Pumbaa looks at Simba in awe and says, "King? Your Majesty, I gravel at your feet!" He grabs Simba's paw and noisily kisses it, which made me giggle quietly. Simba pulls his paw away and says, "Stop it."

Timon said to Pumbaa, then turned his attention to Simba, "It's not gravel; it's grovel. And don't! He's not the king! Are ya?"

Simba said, "No!"

Nala and I said shocked, "Simba!"

Simba said, "No, I'm not the king! Maybe I was gonna be, but that was a long time ago." Timon looked at him and said, "Let me get this straight! You're the king and you never even told us?" Simba said, "Look, I'm still the same guy!"

"But with power!" Timon said.

Nala looked at the warthog and meerkat saying, "Could please excuse us for a few minutes?" Timon shrugs, "Hey. Whatever she has to say, she can say in front of us. Right, Simba?" I looked at everyone, then Simba said, "Hmmm, maybe you'd better go." Timon sighs in defeat, "It starts. Ya think ya know a guy." The two walked away, then Simba looked at me and asked, "Are you going to stay here or not?"

I shuffled my foot and said, "Nah, I'll just go for a walk to clear my mind. I'll be okay by myself." Nala said, "Okay, Victoria." I walked out of the jungle and hummed to the song I sang yesterday when I had my breakdown, went across a path that goes over a river, and watched the sunset. I looked over my shoulder to see Simba and Nala walking over a little later.

I said, "Hey, guys. How did things go?"

Simba said, "Okay, Victoria. I showed Nala around. Isn't this a great place?"

Nala said, "It is beautiful. But I don't understand. You and Victoria have been alive all this time. Why didn't you two go back to Pride Rock?" Before I could answer, Simba got himself into some vines that made a sort of hammock and said, "Well, we just needed to get out on our own, live our own lives, and we did. And it's great!" Nala said, "We've really needed you at home."

Simba scoffs, "No one needs us."

I said, "I think everyone at Pride Rock does. Simba, runaway or not, you're still the king." Simba said to me as he tried not to get angry, "Victoria, we've been through this. I'm not the king; Scar is." Nala said, "Simba, he let the hyenas take over the Pridelands."

Simba said in disbelief, "What?"

Nala continued, "Everything's destroyed! There's no food, no water... Simba, if you and Victoria don't do something soon, everyone will starve!" Simba sadly says as he got off, "I can't. You wouldn't understand." Nala looked at him in disbelief and became upset as she said, "Why? What wouldn't I understand?" Simba sighed, "It doesn't matter. Hakuna Matata."

Nala raised her brow in confusion, "What?"

Simba enunciated, "Hakuna Matata. It's something we learned out here. Look, sometimes bad things happen and there's nothing you can do about it. So, why worry?" I began to go with Nala's reasons and said, "Because it's your responsibility, just like I am responsible for your safety since I became a member of Mufasa's pride! I made a vow to keep you safe and be an older sister to you!"

Simba glared at me and said, "You did a good job at it. You don't need to now; I'm not a cub anymore, Victoria." He turned his attention to Nala and said, "Well, what about you? You left?" Nala said, "I left to find help and I found the both of you! Don't you understand? You're our only hope!" Simba scoffed, "Sorry."

Nala looked at Simba hurt and said, "What's happened to you? You're not the Simba I remember."

Simba sneered, "You're right. I'm not. Now, are you satisfied?"

Nala shot back, "No. Just disappointed."

Simba said, "You know, you and Victoria are starting to sound like my father." As he began to walk away, Nala said, "Good, at least one of us does." Simba turned on us hotly and snapped, "Listen! You think you can show up here and tell me how to live my life? You don't even know what Victoria and I have been through!" Simba stalks off as Nala calls after him, "I would if you would just tell me!"

"FORGET IT!" Simba hollered.

"FINE!" Nala shouted back.

I said to myself, "I can't believe he's acting like a jerk now." Nala walked away with her head low, then I walked towards her to see some tears run down her cheeks. I said, "Hey, it's gonna be okay. I'll talk to him. I'll explain later."

Nala sighed, "Thanks, Victoria."

I ran off to find Simba pacing around in the grass where I went to yesterday from my breakdown. He stopped pacing and looked at the night sky, then cried out, "YOU SAID YOU'D ALWAYS BE THERE FOR ME! But you're not. It's because of me. It's my fault. It's my fault..." I could hear Simba sob silently and got towards him. I nuzzled his face to wipe his tears away and heaved a small sigh.

Simba looked at me, then we heard someone singing off in the distance, "Asante sana squash banana, wewe nugu mimi hapana! Asante sana squash banana, wewe nugu mimi hapana!" We walked across the log and rested on it, then I said, "I can see you've found my little place. I come here for my walk and when I need some space." Simba said to break the silence, "Yeah, it's nice here. Look, I'm sorry I snapped at you. It's just that-" Before he could continue, a pebble fell into the water with a tiny splash and we heard the same voice singing again.

We looked at a tree and saw a familiar baboon that I know: Rafiki. He swung around on a branch and sang, "Asante sana squash banana, wewe nugu mimi hapana!" I held back a giggle at his antics, but Simba rolled his eyes and huffed, "C'mon. Will you cut it out?" Rafiki laughs, "Can't cut it out! It grow right back!" We walked away as Simba muttered, "Creepy little monkey."

We noticed that Rafiki's following us and Simba, "Will you stop following us? Who are you?" I noticed that he has his staff and a familiar bag of mine is in his other hand, along with some kind of flask made of coconut shell. Rafiki said, "The question is who are you?" Before we could say anything, I asked as I looked at Rafiki, "Rafiki, is that you?"

He smiled, "None other. I believe this belongs to you." He hands me the bag and I opened the flap to see my camera, notebook, compass, knife, map, and binoculars. I smiled, "Thank you. You still know us?" Rafiki said, "Yes, child. Come closer, it's a secret." He holds Simba's ear and sings again, "Asante sana squash banana, wewe nugu mimi hapana!"

I bursted into a fit of giggles as Simba groaned, "Enough already! What's that supposed to mean anyway?" Rafiki said, "It means you are a baboon and I'm not." Simba walks away and said, "I think you're a little confused." Rafiki stops Simba by poking his nose and says, "Wrong! I am not the one who's confused. You don't even know who you are!"

Simba sarcastically responds, "Oh, and I suppose you do?"

Rafiki said, "Sure do. You're Mufasa's boy and she's a human turned into a leopard during a near-death experience." Simba looked over his shoulder and I did, then Rafiki said, "Bye." He runs off, then we went after him.

* * *

**How was that one? That's a long one to write, but the next one's gonna be a bit longer. What is Rafiki holding besides his staff? How did he get Victoria's bag? What answers will Simba and Victoria find? Why am I asking all these questions? Okay, I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	13. He Lives in You

We got towards a small hill and found Rafiki meditating. I have my bag around my neck and Simba asked, "You knew my father?" Rafiki answers in a trance, "Correction. I know your father." Simba sighed sadly, "I hate to tell you this, but he died a long time ago." Rafiki became quick as he grabbed his stick and ran towards some trees saying, "Nope, wrong again! He's alive and I'll show him to you! You follow ol' Rafiki, he knows the way! Come on!"

We followed after him through a maze of branches and trunks. We looked through and saw Rafiki signal us when he called, "Don't dawdle! Hurry up!" We ran as fast as we could and Simba called, "Could you slow down?" We both fell down a hill, but kept running as we heard Rafiki laughing in the branches. We kept going, but Rafiki jumped right in front of us and raised his hand up saying, "Stop!"

We skidded to a halt, then Rafiki shushed us and moved towards some tall grass. He moves some away and whispers, "Look down there." Simba and I followed slowly, only to see a pond and our reflections. I saw mine again, but it showed my human form. Simba sighed, "That's not my father. It's just my reflection." I sighed, "I can only see mine, but it's my human form. Why is it showing me this?"

Rafiki said, "You'll see. Look harder, both of you." He placed his finger on the surface, making the ripples grow and Simba looks into the water again. I held back a gasp as I saw Mufasa's face in the water. Rafiki said, "You see? He lives in you." We heard rumbling in the sky and a voice we haven't heard in a long time calls out, "Simba... Victoria..." We looked up as Simba said, "Father?"

In the night sky, a giant cloud was walking towards us and took the shape of a lion. Mufasa looked down at us and said, "Simba, you have forgotten me." I felt tears come to my eyes as I looked at Mufasa's face and heard Simba say, "No! How could I?" Mufasa said as his form became brighter in the sky, "You have forgotten who you are and so have forgotten me. Look inside yourself, Simba. You are more than what you have become. You must take your place in the Circle of Life."

Simba called out, "How can I go back? I'm not who I used to be."

Mufasa said, "Remember who you are. You are my son and the one true king. Remember who you are." As I watched in the sky, Mufasa turned his attention towards me and somehow ran from the sky towards the ground. I couldn't believe my eyes as the tears kept falling from them. Mufasa came towards me and nuzzled against my face to wipe away my tears. I could feel him and could almost feel his fur, but all I could feel was cold air. Mufasa said, "Victoria, I'm proud of you for staying with Simba all this time. You've done so much for him when I was gone."

I sadly sighed, "I still wish you were here with us."

Mufasa said, "I will. I'll be with you and Simba. I heard your song yesterday and the words are true. The wind and the night song, they are there. However the song, my child, will go on forever." I looked to see him nod at Rafiki, then the baboon came towards me with the coconut flask. He pulls off the stopper and said, "Drink this." I took a sniff of the bottle and looked unsure, but Mufasa and Rafiki gave me nods of encouragement.

I took a sip of the drink, then I drank the whole thing. After the last drop was in, I felt tingly inside and Rafiki sang as I could hear other voices:

Ingonyama nengw' enamabala

Ingonyama nengw' enamabala

Night and the spirit of life calling mamela

And a voice just the fear of a child answers mamela

Ubu khosi bo khokho

We ndodana ye sizwe sonke

Wait, there's no mountain too great

Hear the words and have faith

Have faith

He lives in you

He lives in me

He watches over

Everything we see

Into the water

Into the truth

In your reflection

He lives in you

Ingonyama nengw' enamabala

I said, "What was it that I just drank?" Rafiki placed his hand on my shoulder and said, "You'll see soon. It's a little something I made up to help you be back in your true form." I asked as I realized what he meant, "You mean...I'll change back into a human?" Mufasa nods and says, "Victoria, are you sure you want to go through this?" I said to him, "I am, Mufasa. It's starting to take effect in my body. If Simba needs to fight, I'm fighting along with him no matter what. We still need you."

He lives in you

He lives in me

He watches over

Everything we see

Into the water

Into the truth

In your reflection

He lives in you

He lives in you (4x's)

The wind blew around me as the memories of the past came over and I felt myself flying in the air. As the wind picked up, I felt myself spinning around and looked to see my tail disappear. Also, my feet changed back to human feet as the claws shrank back and my skin tone started to change into a fair tone. I looked to see my paws change into hands as my claws turned into human fingernails, I felt my ears shrink back and my hair grow out, and my fangs change to normal teeth. As the transformation stopped, I slowly fell to the ground gently and landed on my side.

He lives in you

He lives in me

He watches over

Everything we see

Into the water

Into the truth

In your reflection

He lives in you

He lives in you

He lives in me

He watches over

Everything we see

Into the water

Into the truth

In your reflection

He lives in you

I looked at my body and felt happy that I'm human. Simba came towards me unsure, then I said as I touched his face, "It's okay. It's me." He looked into my eyes and rubbed his face against mine, then I looked at Mufasa and sighed, "I wish you're still with me and Simba." Mufasa pulled me close to him into his embrace and said, "I always will. Whenever you feel alone, the kings will always be there to guide you and so will I." My fingers curled into his mane, but I could still feel the cold air. I placed my head on his shoulder and whispered as the last couple of tears fell from my eyes, "I love you, Dad..." Mufasa whispered, "I love you, my daughter." He turned towards Simba and said, "I love you, my son. Take care of her and yourself. Remember."

We looked to see him disappear as he ran up towards the sky and vanished. The wind blew around gently as heard Mufasa's voice say softly, "Remember... Remember..." As the night sky became clearer, Rafiki said, "What was that? And the weather? Pbbbah! Very peculiar. Don't you think?" Simba said, "Yeah, looks like the winds are changing."

Rafiki nods, "Ahhh. Change is good."

I said, "Yeah, but it's not easy. We know what we gotta do, but it's gonna be hard for me to face the hyenas and Scar as a human now. All I have is a Bowie knife and pepper spray, but the spray's not enough." I got through my bag and found the bottle, then shook it to see it being full. I said to myself, "Still enough for a couple of them, maybe ten at least."

Simba asked, "You used that on the hyenas before you fell and hit your head?" I nodded, then Simba said, "You're right about what we need to do, but going back means we'll have to face our past. We've been running from it for so long." Rafiki hits both of us on the head with his stick, which made us groan in pain. I rubbed it and said, "What the heck?"

Simba moaned, "Ow! Geez! What was that for?"

Rafiki shrugs, "It doesn't matter. It's in the past."

I rubbed my head and said, "Well, you didn't have to clunk us so hard. Ugh, that smarts." Simba rubs his head and said, "Yeah, but it still hurts." Rafiki sympathizes and says, "Oh, yes. The past can hurt. But from the way I see it, you can either run from it or learn from it." He swings again, but Simba and I ducked. Rafiki laughs, "Ha! You see? So, what are you going to do?"

Simba said, "Well, first I'm going to take your stick." He grabs it with his mouth and flings it over, then I gave it back to Rafiki and gave him a quick hug saying, "Thanks for the help and changing me back." I ran towards Simba's side fast as Rafiki began stammering, then Simba said, "Can you run fast on two legs?" I said, "Yeah, but I get tired easily. If I go on your back, it'll help. I'm not that heavy."

Simba said, "Okay, hang on." I climbed on Simba's back and held onto his mane, then he ran fast as I held on. Rafiki shouts, "HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Simba calls over, "We're going back!" As Simba ran, I held on and smiled as Rafiki shouted, "GOOD! GO ON! GET OUT OF HERE!" We ran as we heard Rafiki cackling with glee and screeching loudly.

I fell asleep on Simba's back as we kept running for hours, then I woke up a little to see the sun rising. I asked, "Are we there yet?" I got off Simba's back as I heard him panting and I said, "Sorry." Simba said, "No, it's okay. We're almost there. Wish we had some water." I got into my bag and pulled out a water bottle, then I got myself a drink and poured the water into my cupped hands for Simba to drink out of. I looked through my bag and found two granola bars left, then we ate them.

I asked, "How do you like it?"

Simba said, "Tastes alright. It's not meat or bugs, but it's not bad. We better get going." I looked at my feet, took my sandals off, and we ran across the desert sand to get back to Pride Rock.

* * *

**How was that one? Looks like Mufasa's spirit's guiding them, Victoria's back as a human, and she's going with Simba to help him take his rightful place as king. I don't own the song; all rights to Disney. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**

**AN: The song from the previous chapter is from Mighty Joe Young; I don't own it, but I thought of having the translation in this chapter to have Mufasa give an affirming message to Victoria.**


	14. Return to Pride Rock

We kept running as fast as we could and made it towards the savannah. Once we got there, everything looked bleak and dead. The ground is hard and cracked, the trees are bare, there's no water or life, and there are many skeletons of animals. I thought to myself, _Scar's going to pay for this. I'll kill him with my bare hands. _I looked to see Simba furrow his brows in anger, then we looked to hear a voice say, "Simba! Victoria! Wait up!"

Nala ran towards us, then she looked at me and said, "Rafiki was right about you being human."

I said, "Human or leopard, I'm still the same person. It's terrible, isn't it? What Scar did to the Pridelands?"

Nala sadly said, "Yeah."

Simba said, "I didn't want to believe you."

Nala asked, "What made you come back?"

Simba said, "I finally got some sense knocked into me and I've got the bump to prove it. After Victoria changed back, I got the confidence from her and promised to look after her like she did for me when we were young. Besides, this is my kingdom. If I don't fight for it, who will?" Nala stepped towards Simba and said, "I will." I rubbed Simba's mane and said, "Me too."

Simba said to me, "It's going to be dangerous, even for you."

Nala said, "Danger? Ha! I laugh in the face of danger. Ha-ha-ha-ha!"

I said, "Just like old times."

A familiar voice said, "I see nothing funny about this! Vivi, is that really you?" We turned to see Timon and Pumbaa, then I said, "Yeah, it's me. What are you guys doing here?" Pumbaa bows to Simba and says, "At your service, my liege." Timon looks at the dead savannah and moans, "Ugh, we're gonna fight your uncle for this?" Simba said, "Yes, Timon. This is my home."

Timon says to himself, "Ohh, talk about your fixer-upper. Well, Simba, if it's important to you, we're with you till the end." We looked ahead to see Pride Rock as dark cloud swept over and thunder began to roll. We headed over towards the massive rock, but ducked behind a log to see about a hundred hyenas. We looked to see most of them resting, some gnawing on bones, and some growling at each other.

Timon moans, "Hyenas... I hate hyenas!" He whispers to Simba and me, "So, what's the plan for getting past those guys?" Simba and I exchanged glances, then Simba whispers, "Live bait." Timon nods, "Oh, good idea. Hey!" I looked at the meerkat and whispered, "C'mon, you and Pumbaa need to create a diversion for the three of us to get past them."

Timon said, "Whaddya want me to do: dress in drag and do the hula?"

* * *

In a while later, the plan began to take action as Timon has a lei, hula skirt, and a flower behind his ear. He and Pumbaa got the hyenas' attention as they put on a little show. Timon sang out as he danced and the hyenas came closer to them:

Luau!

If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat,

Eat my buddy, Pumbaa, 'cause he's a treat!

Come down and dine this tasty swine!

All ya have to do is get in line!

Are ya achin' (yep, yep, yep, yep)

For some bacon (yep, yep, yep, yep)

He's a big pig (yep, yep)

You can be a big pig, too!

Oy!

As they did their show, I snuck with Simba and Nala towards Pride Rock. We heard the two screaming as the hyenas chased them, then got to see more of the hyenas near the foundation. Simba whispered, "Nala, you find my mother and rally the lionesses. I'll look for Scar." I said, "Simba, I'm going with you. This is personal." Simba nods and said, "Alright, but stay close behind me."

I looked to see my knife attached to my belt, grabbed my bottle of pepper spray and placed it in my pocket, and dropped my bag down before going with Simba. We went up some hill and went down, then we hid behind a large stone as Scar is standing in front of Pride Rock and roared, "SARABI!" His roar echoed throughout the wasteland and we sadly looked to see Sarabi walk towards Scar as the hyenas snapped at her heels.

Even after Mufasa's death, Sarabi still acted like royalty and kept her head up high. She got towards Scar and said, "Yes, Scar?" Scar snarled, "Where is your hunting party? They're not doing their job." Sarabi calmly said, "Scar, there is no food. The herds have moved on." Scar paced angrily and snapped, "No! You're just not looking hard enough!"

Sarabi said, "It's over. There is nothing left. We have only one choice; we must leave Pride Rock." Simba and I crept down towards a clearing without being seen as we heard Scar sneer, "We're not going anywhere!" Sarabi said angrily, "Then, you have sentenced us to death!"

"Then, so be it!" Scar growled.

"You can't do that!" Sarabi said.

Scar snapped, "I am a king! I can do whatever I want!" I looked down with Simba to see Sarabi hiss, "If you were half the king Mufasa was-" She got cut off when Scar struck her with the swipe of his paw and he shouted, "I AM TEN TIMES THE KING MUFASA WAS!" I held back a cry when I saw this happen, but thunder boomed and lightning flashed as we looked down.

Scar was about to kill Sarabi, but he backed away as he saw us. He said, "Mufasa? No, you're dead! A human female? What is she doing here?" Simba and I went down towards Sarabi, then I placed my hand on her side and gently shook her awake. Sarabi stirred and tiredly looked at us, "Mufasa..." Simba said, "No, it's me." I said, "It's me, too."

Sarabi slowly smiled, "Simba? Victoria? You're alive? How can that be? How can you be human?" Simba said, "She's always been, but it doesn't matter anymore. We're home." Simba gently nuzzled his mother as I placed a kiss to her cheek, as well as stroking her fur. I looked up as Scar said, "Simba and Victoria? Simba, I'm a little surprised to see you and Victoria. Alive." He glared at Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed as they gulped nervously.

I stayed with Sarabi and began to help her up when Simba stalked towards Scar with a deadly glare, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart." Sarabi got up on her feet, then I got towards Scar and growled, "You're in for a rude awakening soon, Scar." Scar nervously said as he backed away, "Simba, Victoria, you two must understand the pressures of ruling the kingdom."

Simba said, "Are no longer yours. Step down, Scar."

Scar nervously chuckled, "Oh, yes. I would naturally... However, there is one little problem. You see them?" He points up as lightning flashed and more hyenas looked down at us with leering smiles. Scar said, "They think I'm king." Nala spoke up, "Well, we don't! Simba's the rightful king." I looked to see her, Sarabi, and the other lionesses standing on the other side.

I looked at Scar as my hand is on the handle of my Bowie knife, "The choice is yours, Scar. Either surrender or fight." Scar stepped away from us and said, "Oh, must this all end in violence? I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member. Wouldn't you agree, Simba?" I began to tense up as he said this, but Simba said as he stood in front of me, "That's not going to work, Scar. We've put it behind us."

Scar smirks as he got towards the lionesses, "And what about your faithful subjects? Have they put it behind them?" Nala looked in disbelief and asked, "Simba, what is he talking about?" Scar circled around us and said, "Ah, so you haven't told them your little secret. Well, you two, now's your chance to tell them. Tell them who is responsible for Mufasa's death!"

My hand slipped away from the handle of my knife as Simba spoke up, "We are." The lionesses looked at us in shock, then Sarabi said to us, "It's not true. Tell me it's not true!" I felt sad about Sarabi's reaction and was about to say something, but I sighed, "It's true. I tried to save him, but I just froze." Scar growled, "You see? The human admits it! MURDERER!"

I felt stuck in a trap as I said, "No, it's not what you think!" Scar began to circle around me and accused, "Even if you were human in the first place, Mufasa wouldn't have taken you in! Your kind is the same: heartless, selfish, and greedy! You kill for sport and wealth! If it weren't for you, Mufasa would be alive! But it's your fault he's dead! Do you deny it?!"

I didn't answer and looked at Scar with hatred, which made him say, "Then, you're guilty!"

I felt like I was kicked in the gut and cried out, "No, I'm not a murderer! Not all humans are like what you say!" I looked in fear as Scar and the hyenas advanced on me, making me back away in fear. Scar snarled, "Oh, Victoria, you're in trouble again. But this time, your so-called daddy isn't here to save you and now everybody KNOWS WHY!" I lost my footing and let out a gasp as I was about to fall, but I hung on to the edge and heard Simba shout, "VICTORIA!"

I looked over my shoulder to see lighting hit the dry grass, causing a huge fire to spread. I tried to hang on, but my hands are sweaty and my feet are dangling. I kept holding on as Scar looked at me and said, "Now, this looks familiar. Hmmm, where have I seen this before? Let me think..." I tried to hang on as the flames began to spread and tried to keep my feet up.

Scar said, "Oh, yes! I remember! This is the same way your adoptive father looked before he died." I felt myself slip more, but Scar placed his paws over my hands and his claws sank into my skin. I bit back a cry as Scar's claws sank into my skin, blood started to ooze out of my hands, and Scar looked at me with a gaze that could make you feel weak. He said as his emerald eyes pierced into my blue ones, "And here's my little secret." I felt anger boil up inside of me as he whispered into my ear, "I killed Mufasa."

The memories came as I heard myself screaming, "MUFAAAAAASSSSSSSAAAAAA!" Simba also screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" In reality, I jumped up and pinned Scar down. I felt so angry and screamed, "YOU MURDERING BASTARD!" I had my knife out and positioned it near Scar's throat as I had my other hand on his chest.

He looked up in fear and said, "No, Victoria, please!"

I panted and growled, "Tell them the truth or I'll kill you myself!"

Scar said, "Truth? But truth is in the eye of the beholder..." I began to place my knife near his neck and was close to draw some blood, which made him shut up. Scar said, "Alright. Alright!" He softly said, "I did it." I leaned towards his face and said in a deadly whisper, "So everyone can hear you, traitor." Scar looked at me with a hateful glare and spoke up louder, "I KILLED MUFASA!"

* * *

**Whoa, talk about another cliff-hanger! Looks like the truth is revealed, Victoria's really angry at Scar as much as Simba is, and the battle is on! I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	15. The Battle, Windsong, and Good-byes

I looked to see Simba charge towards me, then the hyenas began to attack us. I still had my knife with me and swung at some trying to kill me, making them back away and whimper. One tried to bite my leg, but I kicked it and watched Simba with the other lionesses swipe at every hyena. I heard some yells that are familiar and saw Timon on Pumbaa's back as the two charge over.

I got knocked over by a hyena and held up my arm to protect my face, but I screamed in pain as it started to bite my arm and tear my skin. I still have my knife and stabbed the hyena's shoulder to release my arm. It let out a high-pitched cry of pain and ran off, then I looked to see Simba being bitten on the neck by a hyena. Before I could save Simba, a stick hit the hyena's head and let Simba go.

I smiled, "Rafiki!" The wise baboon held up his staff, lets out a battle screech, and jumps down. Some hyenas surrounded him, but he jumped up and hit each hyena with some moves that reminded me of kung-fu. Simba and I fought off some more hyenas, then most of them ran off as the lionesses attacked them. I looked to see Ed, Shenzi, and Banzai run off with whimpers as Zazu, Timon, and Pumbaa got out of the cave.

Timon cheered, "Whoo-hoo! That'll show ya!"

Pumbaa called, "Take that, you yellow bellies!"

Simba looked at me and said, "Victoria, your arm!" I used my knife to tear a bit of my shirt and tied it around my arm as a bandage. I said, "I'll be okay. It'll do for now." I looked to see lightning flash and Scar slink away, but he stopped and spotted me with Simba. With that, he ran off as fast as he could. Simba and I ran after the murdering monster, lept across a gap that has fire coming up, and landed safely to see Scar try to go over the edge.

He looked at us in fear as Simba and I walked towards him. Simba growled, "Murderer."

Scar began to act pitiful and said, "No, Simba! Victoria, please! Have mercy! I beg of you!"

I glared at Scar and said, "You killed your own brother, blamed me and Simba for the crime you committed, and made the Pridelands go to ruin. You don't deserve to live." Scar stammered, "But, Victoria, I...am...family. It's the hyenas who are the real enemy. It was their fault. It was their idea!"

Simba growled, "Why should we believe you? Everything you ever told us were lies." Scar was leaning backwards and looked frightened, just like the real coward he is. He said, "What are you going to do? You wouldn't kill your own uncle. Victoria, I was about to think of you as my niece since you came to Pride Rock." I didn't buy his act and said, "No, Scar. We're not like you. I'm not a killer like the humans you described. There are humans that are as bad as you, even worse."

Scar looked at us in relief and said as he got up, "Oh, Victoria, thank you. You are truly noble for a human. I'll make it up to you and Simba, I promise. And how can I prove myself to you? Please tell me anything." Simba and I exchanged glances, then Simba glared, "Run. Run away, Scar, and never return." I added, "If you or your subjects set foot in the Pridelands again, there will be no mercy."

Scar looked at us as if he had been struck across the face, then he walks away slowly and says, "Yes...of course. As you wish, YOUR MAJESTY!" With a flick of his paw, Scar made some burning embers hit Simba's face and some hit my leg. We cried out in pain, then I began to roll as Scar pounced towards me. With every flip, jump, and roll, Scar kept missing me as he tried to swipe me.

Before he could slash me, I held my knife and cut his leg. A cut appeared as some blood dripped from Scar's leg, which made him sneer, "Try to slash more skin, less fur!" I hissed at him, then we wrestled each other. I felt my stomach scratched and saw claw marks on my abdomen, as well as some blood trickling down. Scar knocked me to the ground hard and placed his paw over my throat, then he bit into my shoulder hard and I cried out in terrible pain.

I began hitting his nose, but he kept biting into my shoulder hard. He released my shoulder and growled, "I'll kill you, you hairless runt! You're weak and can't even save yourself!" I shielded my face with my arms as he began clawing me, then he growled as his claws began to poke at my neck, "I'll be in for a rude awakening, am I not? It appears that you are not the better one."

I said, "You're right. Simba's better than you and Mufasa was, too."

Scar glared, "You have spirit, Victoria. Too bad it's going to be crushed. You'll be joining my brother very soon." I shut my eyes tight as I was about to get killed, but felt the weight knocked off me. I looked to see Simba and Scar fight each other, then Simba swiped at Scar as he roared, "YOU'LL NEVER LAY A CLAW ON HER!" Scar hit Simba back and knocked him to the ground hard, making him land next to me.

We both looked up to see Scar leap towards us with claws and fangs bared, then Simba was able to flip Scar over and send him flying towards the ground below us. I slowly got up as I held my shoulder and looked to see scratches over my arms, stomach, and chest. We looked down to see Scar get up and some of the hyenas come near him. Scar smiled in relief, "Ah, my friends."

Shenzi looked at her cohorts with a snort, "Friends? I thought he said we were the enemy?" Banzai said with a crooked smile, "Yeah, that's what I heard." The two looked at their mute friend and asked, "Ed?" Ed started to laugh slowly, then he and his friends began to close in on Scar. I said to myself, "He's in for a rude awakening now." Scar stammered as the hyenas came closer, "No! No, l-l-let me explain! No, you don't understand! No, I didn't mean for it... No, don't!"

As he began to make up excuses, I saw a hyena jump on Scar's neck and more came towards him as they began to rip him to shreds. I looked away from the sight and buried my face into Simba's chest, while I felt his paw around my back to hold me close to him. I heard the cackles of the hyenas and didn't hear anything from Scar; he's dead.

I felt the rain pour over me and got up with Simba. The rain poured over the fires and made the flames die down. We climbed down Pride Rock to see everyone, then we looked to see Nala and Sarabi. Zazu bowed to us, then Simba nuzzled his mother and his childhood friend. I hugged Sarabi as she whispered, "He'd be very proud of you. You kept watching over him and stayed with him. Thank you."

I said, "He is. He told me before I changed back to a human."

Sarabi asked, "You mean..."

I stopped her gently and said, "No, but he lives inside of everyone. He lives in me, Simba, the pride, and even you." Nala nuzzled my face and said, "You really put up a great fight, Victoria. You're really lucky to have Simba save you from Scar." I pulled away and said, "Yeah. Simba's like my brother and guardian." We all heard some rattling and saw Rafiki near Pride Rock as he signaled Simba.

He walked towards the baboon, then I looked to see Rafiki wave his hand over to me. I looked unsure, but Sarabi nodded, "Go ahead, Victoria." The other lionesses, Nala, Imani, Aisha, Timon, Pumbaa, and Zazu nodded for me to go. I got towards Simba's side and looked to see Rafiki bow to the both of us. Simba pulled Rafiki in for a hug and I hugged the old mandrill, then he patted the both of us and said, "It is time."

I looked at Simba and said, "Shall we, Lion King?"

Simba nods, "Yes, Leopard Princess."

We both walked along Pride Rock with our heads held high, despite the both of us in pain from our battle. We got towards the edge, looked up at the clouds to see the stars in the night sky, and we heard Mufasa's voice from the thunder, "Remember..." The raindrops washed away my tears as I smiled at the sky, then Simba lets out a loud roar as I let out a battle cry. As I heard the roars from the lionesses and Simba, I felt everything blow around me and began to shiver a bit. I felt a little dizzy and then everything went black as I landed on my side.

* * *

I woke up a little and rubbed my head. I moaned, "My head. What a dream." I looked around and saw everything lush and full of life, then I looked at my backpack and said to myself, "What happened?" I looked at my body and saw no wounds, then I looked to see three familiar hyenas come down towards me. Banzai said, "Looks like you're dead meat, girly!" Shenzi snarled, "You're gonna wish ya ain't been born." Ed only chuckled stupidly, but I showed no fear. I said, "I'm not afraid of you three."

As I got out my bottle of pepper spray, a lion with a golden pelt and red mane stood in front of me. He roared at the hyenas, which made them run off in fright. I looked at the lion and asked, "Mufasa?" The lion turned around to look at me and he said, "No, it's me." I got on my knees and said with my arms out, "Simba?" He gave a small smile, walked towards me, and licked my cheek as I hugged him.

He asked, "What happened to you? You disappeared when I became king."

I said, "I don't know, but you might not believe this. I fell down here and hit my head, then I woke up as a black leopard and met Mufasa... I mean, your dad. I saw you when you were born and became a member of the pride. From being with Mufasa to the elephant graveyard, the stampede and exile, meeting Timon and Pumbaa, becoming human again, battling Scar, and everything else was all a dream. It just felt so real, like I was just in the past and somehow stayed with you. Doesn't that sound weird?"

Simba looked at me with a warm smile and said, "No. No, it's not weird at all. It sounds very real. I looked at the stars for questions and heard my father talk about you." I got out my camera and looked at the date, which is still the day when I hit my head and went on the safari. I said, "It felt so real. Simba, is it okay if I take a picture of you with me?"

Simba looks at my camera and says, "A what? What do you mean?" I said as I got the camera ready, "Well, this is a camera. It takes pictures of things fast and humans, I mean people would look at them for memories and things. I took some when I came here on a trip to look at the animals. Wanna see some?" I showed him the picture I took of the antelope, wildebeests, gazelles, lions, cheetahs, meerkats, elephants, rhinos, and a few monkeys.

Simba said, "That's pretty something. I wouldn't mind being in one." I smiled a bit and said as I got my camera ready, "Okay, I'd like to do one with you by yourself and another one with me next to you." Simba began to sit up with his head up like royalty, then I snapped the picture and got next to Simba. I got it ready again, smiled, and pressed the button.

I showed Simba how they came out and he said, "They look great! Everyone really missed you." I sighed, "I miss them, too. I wish I could stay here, but I can't. I have a family of my own that needs me and I'm only here for a trip. Even though I'm gone, I'll always be with you in here." I placed my hand on Simba's chest to feel his heartbeat and wrapped my arms around his neck to hug him.

I felt tears come to my eyes and whispered, "I'll miss you, Simba." I felt Simba's paw around me as he said, "I'll miss you, too. No matter where you go, you'll always be my sister." I pulled away gently and felt my tears being wiped away by Simba nuzzling my cheek. I said, "I'll never forget you. Sing a song and for a moment, you will be visited by the wind. Sing a song and for a moment, dream sweetly of the wind. Sleep now until the night is dawn. The wind and the night song, they are there. However the song, my child, will go on forever."

Simba said, "I won't forget you, Victoria."

I said as I picked up my stuff, "You'll make a great king, just like Mufasa." I walked up the hill without any problem, got towards the top, waved good-bye to Simba as he nodded in reply, and watched him run towards Pride Rock. I sang softly as the wind gently blew around me:

Imba wimbo

Wa upepo

Wakati unajiwa na

Imba wimbo wa upepo

Wakati ndoto tamu

Lala mpaka usiku uisheni

Upepo wa usiku

Wimbo wanko na

Wimbo wangu inaendelea

Upepo wa usiku

Wimbo wanko na

**The End**

* * *

**How was that? Sad to have the story end, but I was happy with how it turned out. If there's going to be a sequel, it's gonna be a while because of the new semester I'm starting in college and plans for a Tarzan fanfic. I don't own the song; all rights to Disney. I hope you guys like where this has gone so far. Special thanks to grapejuie101 for sharing ideas with me; you rock! :) Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	16. AUTHOR'S NOTICE

**AUTHOR'S NOTICE!**

**I finished my Tarzan fanfic and I have the story that takes place during Lion King II: Simba's Pride!**

**I just got started on it; it's a crossover between Lion King and Tarzan.**

**If you read my Tarzan fanfic, it takes place after "The Lion King: Through Her Eyes".**

**I hope you guys like what I've written for this story, my Tarzan fanfic, and the upcoming fanfic!**

**The new story's called "The Lion King II: We Are One".**


End file.
